Elipsa Czasu
by tantosole
Summary: Alternatywa. Harry Potter zaginął w nietypowych okolicznościach. Dumbledore i Snape próbują go odnaleźć. Jednak los zsyła im więcej niż jedną kłodę pod nogi.
1. Chapter 1

_Elipsa czasu_ jest wytworem mojej lekko chorej wyobraźni. Dlatego czasem będzie smutno i sentymentalnie, czasem brutalnie, czasem uroczo, a czasem po prostu zwariowanie. Niczego nie obiecuję. Pomysłów mam wiele, ale nieraz zdarzają mi się problemy w przelewaniu mojej fantazji na klawiaturę.

* * *

Ostrzeżenia:

Jest to alternatywa, więc kanon poszedł w las. Chociaż możliwe, że będę się opierać na niektórych wydarzeniach z książek.

Niektóre postaci będą miały nieco inny charakter aniżeli ten znany czytelnikom.

Sporadycznie będą pojawiać się sceny erotyczne i czasem graficzne opisy tortur oraz przekleństwa.

Jeżeli do głowy przyjdzie mi coś jeszcze będę informować o tym nad kolejnymi rozdziałami.

To chyba wszystko.

Enjoy.

* * *

 _Weston-super-Mare, North Somerset, 14 sierpnia 1984_

Albus Dumbledore był absolutnie wściekły. Pojawił się w tym miasteczku zaalarmowany przez jedno ze swoich urządzeń, które było odpowiedzialne za wskazywanie stanu osłon wokół domu Harrego Pottera.

Gdy rankiem wszedł do swojego gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu nie przypuszczał, że ten dzień okaże się tak zadziwiający. Z początku wszystko toczyło się normalnym rytmem. Stos raportów piętrzących się na biurku wyraźnie prosił o uwagę. Korespondencja grzecznie czekała na swoją kolej w zgrabnej kupce na małym stoliczku. Fawkes czyścił swoje pióra i raz po raz leniwie rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Zaraz po drugim śniadaniu wpadła do niego Minerwa McGonagall, nauczycielka transmutacji i zastępca dyrektora, w sprawie wybuchającej samoistnie zbroi. Mieli z nią problem od czerwca, ale jak dotąd nikt nie potrafił jej odczarować. Obiecał zająć się tym w wolnej chwili. Tiara Przydziału chciała omówić z nim tekst najnowszej piosenki powitalnej, a woźny, Argus Filch przyszedł ponownie błagać o przywrócenie kar cielesnych. Tej prośbie musiał znów odmówić, nie kłopocząc się nawet z wyjaśnieniami, których zrozpaczony dozorca i tak by nie słuchał. Do południa przeżył jeszcze kłótnię z Fineasem Nigellusem Blackiem, trudną rozmowę z Sybillą Trelawney, która przepowiadała po raz wtóry wielką zagładę i atak swojego własnego przycisku do pergaminu.

Jednak w porze obiadowej odważył się zerknąć na srebrny, kulisty obiekt, który powinna wypełniać intensywnie zielona mgiełka. Kiedy zamiast spodziewanego trawiastego koloru ujrzał soczystą purpurę zerwał się jak oparzony i zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na naglące obowiązki rzucił się w stronę kominka, by jak najszybciej skontaktować się z Arabellą Figg. Ku jego zgrozie kobieta oznajmiła, że Dursley'owie z chłopcami wyjechali na tygodniowe wakacje. Całe szczęście wiedziała gdzie. Weston-super-Mare.

I teraz stał w obskurnym, prawie pustym salonie przed Petunią i Vernonem, żądając wyjaśnień. Z początku łudził się jeszcze, że może po prostu się przeprowadzili, więc osłony się dezaktywowały. Nadzieja ta jednak upadla sromotnie, wraz z pierwszym zdaniem wypowiedzianym przez ciotkę chłopaka.

\- Zniknął.

Takiej wściekłości nie czuł chyba od czasu pojedynku z Grindelwaldem. Widok przysłoniła mu czerwona mgiełka i teraz nikt, kto by na niego spojrzał, nie dojrzałby w nim dobrotliwego staruszka.

\- Co się stało? - wywarczał, jednocześnie siląc się na spokój.

I usłyszał. Stek wyzwisk pod adresem chłopca, przeplatanych relacją z ostatnich wydarzeń. A w każdym razie tak mu się wydawało.

\- Kiedy to było?

\- Dwunastego. Vernon kazał mu się wynosić. Powiedział, że być może przyjdzie po niego później. Chciał bachora potrzymać trochę w niepewności, może by zmądrzał. Przez okno widziałam, jak idzie w stronę plaży. Poszliśmy tam razem, na spacer, jakoś po kolacji. Nie było go nigdzie.

\- I nie przyszło wam do głowy, żeby kogoś zawiadomić? Kogokolwiek? Od tamtej pory minęły już dwa dni! - patrzył na nich w głębokim szoku – Czterolatek sam z siebie nie może zniknąć!

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami jakby los Harrego był równie ważny co zeszłoroczny śnieg.

\- Pewnie wzięli go inni odmieńcy, tacy jak on.

Albus poczuł, że jeszcze chwila, a Wizengamot będzie go sądził za podwójne morderstwo. O ironio. Sam siebie będzie sądził jako Naczelny Mag.

Wzial dwa glebokie wdechy.

\- Petunio. Kiedy zostawiłem pod twoją pieczą to dziecko zobowiązałaś się do zapewnienia mu ochrony. Zamiast tego wypędziłaś go z domu, a teraz zniknął.

\- To zróbcie te wasze hokus-pokus i go znajdźcie.

\- Oh, doprawdy? Nigdy bym na to nie wpadł – stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu spędzał z Severusem – Próbowaliśmy. Nie ma go. Zupełnie. Zniknął z akt i rejestrów. Jakby nigdy nie istniał.

Kobieta zbladła.

\- To znaczy... że nie żyje?

\- Nie wiem. Nawet jeśli, to w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób. W innym przypadku jego akta by się nie skasowały, a jedynie zawierały informacje o zgonie.

\- Cóż... zatem nie pomożemy więcej. I chwała bogu, że nie musimy opiekować się już tym dziwakiem.

Zastanawiając się jakim cudem tak wyrodna kobieta może być matką opuścił domek. Na pożegnanie rzucił malutki, niewykrywalny czar na ich samochód. Tak na osłodę.

Zgodnie z ich słowami udał się na plażę. Nie kłopotał się jednak z chodzeniem, tylko po prostu deportował się na skraju małego zagajnika, zlewającego się z linią piasku. Rzucił najsilniejsze zaklęcie wykrywające jakie dotychczas wymyślono i w napięciu czekał na wyniki. Niestety, srogo się zawiódł. Mimo wszystko było kilka opcji. Chłopiec nigdy tu nie był albo opuścił tę plażę o własnych siłach, albo nie użyto tutaj magii, lub deportowano się z malcem do miejsca skrytego pod potężnymi barierami. Zadrżał na samą myśl.

* * *

Po powrocie do Hogwartu miał przed sobą tylko jedną możliwość.

Nie zamierzał informować o wszystkim Ministerstwa, które znając życie, zawaliłoby sprawę na całej linii. Minerwa także odpadała. Mimo swojej surowej powierzchowności, zbyt często dawała się ponieść swoim uśpionym uczuciom macierzyńskim. Filius przez godzinę rozpaczałby nad losem biednego dziecka, z czym oczywiście się zgadzał, jednak w żaden sposób nie mogło mu to pomoc. Sybilla oznajmiłaby, że chłopak nie żyje, albo jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, co było możliwe, ale nie potrzebował teraz stwierdzania oczywistości. Pomona nawet nie wysłuchałaby go do końca, tylko zaczęła lamentować wzorem Filiusa. Aurora była całkowicie nieprzydana, jako że bardziej interesowały ją gwiazdozbiory niż uczniowie, nawet ci przyszli. Septima zużyłaby cały pergamin dostępny w gabinecie, by zapisać skomplikowane działania numerologiczne, które tylko ona rozumie, jakoby mające wskazać miejsce pobytu chłopca. Charity usiłowałaby tłumaczyć zachowanie Dursley'ów, jednocześnie współczując dziecku. Cuthberta nawet nie było sensu zawiadamiać, bo ledwo zapamiętywał obecnych studentów. Argus swoim zwyczajem wypytywałby o kary stosowane na Harrym, a następnie rozpływałby się nad nimi. Poppy sprawiłaby mu długie kazanie, że ma znaleźć jej małego pacjenta, bo trzeba podać mu całą masę eliksirów zdrowotnych. Irma zapewne wypytywałaby, czy Harry umie już czytać, a jeśli tak, to radziłaby jakie książki powinien doczytać. A Hagrid... był najgorszym z możliwych wyborów. Przywiązał się do chłopca już wtedy, gdy leciał z nim na motorze. Nie zniósłby tego, a Albus nie zamierzał kopać mu grobu. Zostawała jedna właściwa osoba, Severus Snape.

\- Severusie! - krzyknął Albus, jednocześnie wrzucając garść szmaragdowo zielonego proszku do kominka – Przyjdź proszę do mojego gabinetu, to pilne!

Wycofał się, nie usiadł jednak w fotelu, jak to zwykle czynił czekając na gościa, tylko nerwowo głaskał pióra swojego feniksa.

Nie minęło nawet pięć minut gdy w kominku buchnęły płomienie, a do pomieszczenia, otrzepując czarną szatę, wszedł obecny Mistrz Eliksirów z miną wyrażającą głębokie niezadowolenie.

\- Dyrektorze, mam nadzieje, że naprawdę jest to coś pilnego. Jestem w trakcie warzenia bardzo skomplikowanej mikstury.

\- Owszem, Severusie, to naprawdę coś pilnego. Myślę, że w tej sytuacji mikstura ma małe znaczenie.

Młodszy mężczyzna najeżył się, jednak zapytał:

\- _Jakiej_ sytuacji? Mogę prosić jaśniej?

\- Harry Potter zniknął.

Snape zbladł, następnie poczerwieniał i znów zbladł. Albus z zaciekawieniem obserwował mozaikę kolorów na twarzy swojego najmłodszego, zazwyczaj perfekcyjnie opanowanego, nauczyciela.

\- Jak to, _zniknął_? - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Podobno w miejscu gdzie go umieściłeś miał być bezpieczniejszy niż w Hogwarcie.

\- Owszem. Jednak chłopiec opuścił swoje wujostwo pod przymusem.

\- Wujostwo?! Czyś ty oszalał?! Tak sobie wyobrażasz bezpieczeństwo? Mieszkając pod jednym dachem z tą, tą...

Albus podniósł dłoń zanim Severus dokończył.

\- Nie było to rozwiązanie idealne – zignorował prychnięcie – Jednak w tamtym czasie jedyne akceptowalne. Znam warunki ochrony, Severusie. Gdyby istniała jakakolwiek furtka z pewnością bym ją wykorzystał. Jednak nie jest to odpowiedni czas ani miejsce na tę rozmowę – wbił w rozmówcę przeszywające spojrzenie – Możemy kontynuować?

Snape krótko skinął głową.

\- Jego akta zniknęły – powiedział na wydechu.

\- Nie mogły tak po prostu zniknąć!

\- Zapewniam cię, drogi chłopcze – Severus skrzywił się na ten zwrot – że była to jedna z pierwszych rzeczy jaką sprawdziłem. Nie ma ich. Co więcej, ostatnie wtargnięcie do Wydziału Narodzin miało miejsce prawie siedemnaście lat temu. Poza tym przypominam, że z tamtego pomieszczenia _nie da się_ wynieść żadnej teczki. Więcej, nie można ich również zniszczyć, uszkodzić, poprawić ani przechytrzyć. Stosowane tam są bardzo stare czary. O wiele starsze niż samo Ministerstwo.

\- Zatem...?

\- Nie wiem, Severusie. Naprawdę, nie wiem – po raz pierwszy, odkąd Snape poznał dyrektora, ten wyglądał na szczerze załamanego – W tej chwili wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś o takim nazwisku nigdy nie istniał. Niestety, sprawdziłem również teczki Lily i Jamesa. Czarno na białym napisano tam, że byli bezdzietni.

\- Bzdura! To niemożliwe! Rzuć zaklęcie namierzające.

\- Próbowałem. Różdżka wariuje. Jest jednak jeszcze jedna opcja. Chciałem ją jednak wypróbować w twojej obecności, ponieważ to pierwsza próba tego wynalazku – mówiąc to, wyjął z szuflady piękne, złote pióro i ustawił je pionowo na pustym pergaminie.

\- Co to za pióro? - mimo powagi sytuacji Severus wyglądał na szczerze zaciekawionego.

\- To, mój drogi, jest najnowszy projekt Filiusa. W założeniu, po wypowiedzeniu nazwiska ma wskazywać miejsce pobytu danej osoby. Nawet w przypadku bardzo silnych osłon, zapisana zostanie przybliżona lokalizacja.

\- Z czego jest zrobione? Pierwszy raz widzę taki kolor. I po co w ogóle wymyślił coś takiego?

\- Już, już. Powoli. Wiec wraz z naszym drogim Filiusem stwierdziliśmy, że warto byłoby wymyślić coś, co może wskazać położenie bardziej... zbuntowanych uczniów. Natomiast odpowiedzią na pierwsze pytanie jest pegaz. Hagridowi udało się zdobyć kilka piór tego niezwykłego stworzenia.

\- Dobrze – zaczął powoli – Myślę jednak, że warto byłoby najpierw przeprowadzić próbę na osobie, co do której jesteśmy pewni gdzie się znajduje.

Dyrektor skinął głową na znak zgody i delikatnie stuknął końcem różdżki w czubek pióra i powiedział:

\- Severus Snape.

Pióro drgnęło, zaświeciło słabym światłem, zgasło i zaczęło pisać. Obaj mężczyźni pochylili się nad pergaminem, by po chwili odczytać:

 _Severus Snape_

 _Gabinet Dyrektora, Hogwart_

Dumbledore się rozpromienił, ale Snape nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Myślę, że nie jest to wymierna próba. Znajdowałem się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w odległości nie większej niż kilka stop od tego... czegoś.

\- Kogo więc proponujesz?

\- Lucjusz Malfoy – zwrócił się do pióra, które ponowiło cały proces i znów zaczęło pisać:

 _Lucjusz Malfoy_

 _Wiltshire_

Snape skinął głową, usatysfakcjonowany.

\- Jego posiadłość otaczają naprawdę silne bariery.

\- Tak. No dobrze. Czas sprawdzić gdzie jest nasza zguba – przeniósł wzrok na złote pióro – Harry Potter.

Obaj w napięciu czekali na to, co się pojawi:

 _Harry Potter_

 _Brak pobytu_

Spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie.

\- Może jest w innym kraju?

\- Nie, Severusie – Albus potrząsnął głową, a jego długa broda zafalowała – To nie ma znaczenia. Wskazałoby miejsce nawet, gdyby aktualnie przebywał w El-Dorado.

\- Gdzie?

\- Nie ważne – mruknął dyrektor – Ten napis pojawia się tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś taki nie istnieje. Dajmy na to... Czy ktokolwiek w twojej rodzinie nazywał się lub nazywa Anna?

\- Nie, dyrektorze.

\- Anna Snape – pióro ponownie drgnęło i czwarty raz zaczęło pisać.

 _Anna Snape_

 _Brak pobytu_

\- Widzisz? W przypadku osób nie żyjących wskazuje, że ta osoba nie żyje. Jeśli jest duchem, to również zapisuje miejsce.

\- Ale... dyrektorze, jak to w ogóle jest możliwe?

Albus zamyślił się na chwilę i spojrzał przez okno na szczyty drzew w Zakazanym Lesie. W takim razie pozostawała tylko jedna opcja.

\- Obawiam się, Severusie, że możemy nigdy nie odnaleźć Harrego, chyba, że jego nowi opiekunowie zdecydują się wyjawić nam prawdę.

\- Jak... co?! Mamy być uzależnieni od porywaczy?!

\- Nie unoś się, chłopcze. To nie jest jedna z moich fanaberii. Wygląda na to, że na panu Potterze dokonano Adopcji Krwi.

\- Przykro mi, dyrektorze, ale nie jestem zaznajomiony z tym tematem – burknął wyraźnie z tego niezadowolony.

\- Ah, oczywiście, wybacz. Już tłumaczę. Taka adopcja jest zupełnie rożna od tej którą znamy. W normalnej adopcji dziecko jest _przysposabiane_ przez rodziców zastępczych, a w aktach znajduje się na ten temat odpowiednia notatka. Ta szczególna adopcja zaś powoduje, że rodzice _przyjmują_ dziecko do rodziny, a w dokumentach nie ma po tym śladu. Stara tożsamość jest wymazywana, w jej miejsce wkracza zaś zupełnie nowa. To jedyne wyjaśnienie, skoro chłopiec zniknął nawet z dokumentacji rodziców.

\- Rozumiem – zaczął powoli – Ale dlaczego jesteśmy uzależnieni od nowych rodziców?

\- Nie jestem w stanie dokładnie ci odpowiedzieć, bo nikt tak naprawdę nie zna pełnego działania rytuału. Nie są znane również żadne dane dotyczące opiekunów.

Snape ścisnął nasadę nosa i spróbował ponownie:

\- Potter nie może sam nam o tym powiedzieć?

Albus pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, Severusie. Ta adopcja opiera się w dużej mierze na Magii Krwi. Powoduje nie tylko przyjmowanie cech wyglądu nowych rodziców. Chociaż powinienem powiedzieć, rodziców biologicznych – zawahał się na kilka sekund - Zmienia charakter dziecka na zgodny z rodzicami, a także modyfikuje jego wspomnienia. Czyli, upraszczając – najdalej za tydzień Harry nie będzie w ogóle pamiętał Dursley'ów, co akurat można zaliczyć na plus, ani poprzednich rodziców. Nic. Jego życie z chwilą zakończenia rytuału zaczęło się od nowa. Zaklęcie jest jednak w pewnym sensie inteligentne, więc nie wyzeruje nagle wieku dziecka. Wygeneruje jednak inną datę narodzin. Rok będzie się zgadzał, dzień i miesiąc nie.

\- Nowa data nie będzie tożsama z datą adopcji? To by wszystko ułatwiło. Wystarczyłoby przemaglować rodziców wszystkich chłopców urodzonych między... kiedy to się stało tak właściwie?

\- Harry zaginął dwunastego sierpnia.

\- Czyli urodzonych między dwunastym, a czternastym sierpnia, 1980 roku.

\- Masz rację, Severusie, ale niestety nie. Data nie będzie taka sama. Może to być grudzień, a może być znów lipiec. Nikt tego nie wie.

\- To od czego w zasadzie zależy ta cholerna data? - warknął.

\- Od magii, chłopcze, od magii. To ona wybiera odpowiedni dzień. Nigdy nie zauważono żadnego wzoru w jej postępowaniu, chociaż niektórzy numerologowie spierają się w obliczeniach, wedle których data ta jest w jakiś dziwny sposób obliczona z dat narodzin rodziców. Dlatego prawie w ogóle się jej nie stosuje. Ostatni przypadek miał miejsce w XVII wieku, od tamtego czasu jest zakazana, chociaż nie oficjalnie.

\- Dlaczego? Co się wtedy stalo?

Albus westchnął i przetarł okulary skrajem szaty.

\- Dwa zwaśnione rody toczyły spór o jedno z hrabstw. Wybacz mi proszę, ale bez zaglądania do odpowiedniej książki nie podam ci żadnych szczegółów. W każdym razie, mężczyzna z jednego rodu, porwał jedynego syna, a zarazem dziedzica tej drugiej rodziny, i dokonał na nim Adopcji Krwi. Osłabił tym samym ród przeciwnika, który zaczął się wykruszać. Dziś nie pozostali żadni członkowie tej rodziny, a społeczeństwo dowiedziało się o sprawie dopiero po śmierci mężczyzny, który dokonał adopcji, i to tylko dlatego, że był na tyle nieostrożny, że zostawił po sobie dzienniki. Aż do dziś ta adopcja symbolizuje zdradę i kradzież w najgorszym wydaniu. W końcu kradniemy komuś dziecko nie pozostawiając żadnych śladów. Oczywiście w przypadku Harrego sprawa wygląda zgoła inaczej. W końcu jego prawdziwi rodzice nie żyją, więc obiektywnie obecni nikogo nie okradli.

\- Czy rytuał musi być przeprowadzony za zgodą dziecka?

\- Nie. Chociaż ułatwia to cały przebieg. W trakcie rytuału formuły wypowiadają jedynie rodzice. Od dziecka wymaga się tylko nacięcia dłoni.

Severus był już blady jak śmierć.

\- Czyli... - odchrząknął – Czyli... dziecka Lily już nie ma?

Albus zawahał się nad odpowiedzią, wiedząc, że zawali ona cały świat, jaki pozostał Severusowi. Od czasu śmierci ukochanej żył jedynie myślą o ochronie jej jedynego syna, nie bacząc nawet na fakt, kto jest jego ojcem. Chłopiec był jedynym żywym, namacalnym dowodem na to, że Lily Potter kiedyś żyła. Nie mógł jednak oszukiwać Severusa, byłoby to haniebne wobec tego, co dla wszystkich zrobił.

\- Nie, Severusie – powiedział łagodnie – Przykro mi. Tego dziecka już nie ma.

Coś zgasło w oczach Snape'a, które dla osób postronnych mogły wydawać się ciemne i puste, niczym dwa tunele bez światła. Albus jednak wiedział, że dopiero teraz naprawdę stały się puste, dlatego dodał:

\- Jednak nie ustaniemy w poszukiwaniach. Nie posiadamy dokładnych danych na temat tego czaru. Zaczniemy gromadzić księgi na ten temat i rozpoczniemy badania. Tobie zaś radziłbym, byś rozejrzał się dyskretnie wśród dawnych znajomych. Znasz ich wszystkich bardzo dobrze, więc z pewnością zauważysz, jeśli komuś nagle przybyło dziecko.

\- Wiec... istnieje możliwość, że to zwolennicy Czarnego Pana? - Albus prawie zaklaskał w dłonie, gdy maleńka iskierka znów zapłonęła w tych konkretnych oczach.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy, Severusie, to ich podejrzewam najmocniej. Zaraz po nich znajduje się każda bezdzietna, zdesperowana para czarodziejów. Chociaż krąg poszukiwanych może się zawęzić jeszcze bardziej – z rozmysłem popukał się po nosie – Widzisz, żeby przeprowadzić ten rytuał należy wykonać nacięcie dłoni sztyletem. Ale nie byle jakim. Musi to być srebro wykute przez gobliny, jeszcze przed rewolucją z 1654 roku. Sam dobrze wiesz, jakie one są drogie...

\- To mało powiedziane. One kosztują prawdziwą fortunę – wtrącił.

\- Właśnie – dyrektor skinął głową – Czyli zatem bezdzietne pary, które są dostatecznie bogate, lub mogły taki sztylet odziedziczyć. Przychodzi ci ktoś do głowy?

\- Gdybyś nie wspomniał, dyrektorze, o braku potomstwa, stawiałbym na Malfoya, ale w tej sytuacji... Avery, Lestrange, Jugson i Dołohow. Tylko przy Rudolfusie jest ten problem, że gnije w Azkabanie, a Dołohow'owi nigdy nie spieszyło się by zostać ojcem. Chociaż może jego żona... Bylem na ich ślubie. Bodajże w roku mojego ukończenia Hogwartu, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

\- Nie pamiętam jego żony.

\- Nic dziwnego. Jest ze Szwecji. Annika. W moim wieku. Na polecenie Czarnego Pana wyjechali z kraju dwa lata przed jego upadkiem.

\- A jak z ich poglądami?

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale z pewnością utrzymują dość intensywny kontakt z Malfoy'em, Nottem i cala resztą wesołej kontrabandy.

\- Cóż... Rudolfusa i Bellatrix możemy od razu wykluczyć. Sadzę, że zostałbym poinformowany, gdyby z Azkabanu umknęła dwójka bardzo groźnych przestępców. Zostaje więc Avery, Jugson i Dołohow. Co na temat Averego i Jugsona?

\- Avery się ukrywa. Ale myślę, że zauważyłbym, gdyby jego droga Alvena była w ciąży. Niewiadomę za to jest właśnie Jugson. Wiem, że ma żonę, bardzo długo starali się o dziedzica, ale z tego co słyszałem, bezskutecznie. Jednak nie mogę tego potwierdzić, bo nigdy jej nie widziałem. Nie było jej na żadnym spotkaniu. Ani politycznym, ani na rajdach, ani nawet na balach. Jugson zawsze tłumaczył, że jest słabego zdrowia i rzadko opuszcza mury ich rezydencji.

\- Dobrze. Rozejrzyj się zatem dyskretnie. Przy okazji dobrze zrobi to na twój wizerunek lojalnego śmierciożercy.

\- Oczywiście, dyrektorze. Zacznę jeszcze dziś – skinął głową i ruszył w stronę kominka. Gdy sięgał do wazy z proszkiem Fiuu, Dumbledore go zatrzymał.

\- Severusie?

Odwrócił się i uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Znajdziemy go, nie zamartwiaj się. Dla Lily.

\- Tak – kiwnął głową i wchodząc w płomienie wyszeptał – Dla Lily...


	2. Chapter 2

Ostrzeżenia:

Na potrzeby tej historii Severus Snape jest czarodziejem czystej krwi.

Chyba tyle.

I mała prośba. Jeśli czytasz – zostaw po sobie ślad w postaci komentarza. Będzie mi bardzo milo.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Hogwart, 29 sierpnia 1984 roku_

Severus Snape uważał się za cierpliwą osobę. Potrafił wytrzymać hordy rozwydrzonych małolatów panoszących się po lochach bez podniesienia głosu, co zakrawało pod Order Merlina. Nie zaprzeczał, że taki stan rzeczy zawdzięcza samemu sobie. W momencie ukończenia szkoły był bardzo wybuchowy, jednak gdy zaczął myśleć nad przyjęciem posady w Hogwarcie musiał zrewidować swoje zachowanie. Albus Dumbledore z pewnością nie kipiałby zachwytem, gdyby wrzeszczał na jego drogocennych uczniów, lub ciskał w nich co lepszymi klątwami. Pomocne okazało się jego zamiłowanie do warzycielstwa. Wcześniej tego nie dostrzegał, ale do przygotowywania niektórych mikstur potrzeba naprawdę wzorowego stoicyzmu. Kiedy nie pomagała wizja dzieciaków jako kociołków, posiłkował się wyobrażeniem jego przeklętego fatum, Jamesa Pottera, gotującego się na wolnym ogniu. O tak. Niektóre z aspektów bycia sługusem Czarnego Pana nadal siedziały gdzieś głęboko. Nie ma to jak krzyki cierpienia największego wroga.

Zazwyczaj jednak unikał rozmyślania o Potterze, bo to nieuchronnie prowadziło do Lily. A wtedy czuł się rozdarty. Z jednej strony jego dusza krzyczała w agonii po jej stracie. Z drugiej...

* * *

Wtedy jeszcze był naiwny. Uwierzył, gdy mówiła o gryfońskiej lojalności i przyjaźni. Uwierzył, gdy zarzekała się, że nie ma z nim nic wspólnego. Jasne, nie obiecywali sobie gwiazdki z nieba, co nie zmieniało faktu, że zrobiłby wszystko, żeby dostać tę cholerną gwiazdkę, jeśli ona by sobie tego zażyczyła. Wiedziała o tym. Tak samo jak o fakcie, że wspiera działania Czarnego Pana. Z początku notorycznie się o to sprzeczali. Nie ma się co dziwić. W końcu sama pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny, a on jawnie popierał eksterminację mugoli. Upierała się, że nie wszyscy są źli. Jednak gdy podawał jej jedyną siostrę jako kontrargument jakoś się poddawała. Z czasem pogodziła się z jego wyborem, i mimo tego że sama nie zamierzała się przyłączyć, nie robiła mu wymówek. Super.

W każdym razie było super. Przyjaciele, z możliwością na coś więcej. Z jego strony. Z jej to chyba nawet Merlin nie wiedział. Idealny obrazek. Wystarczyłoby zatytułować _Łamanie przekonań_ i powiesić na ścianie. Jak dwa przeciwstawne bieguny. Kobieta i mężczyzna. Gryfonka i Ślizgon. Niska i wysoki. Ruda i czarnowłosy. Lubiana i samotnik. Mugolaczka i czarodziej czystej krwi. Jasna strona i ciemna strona. Piękna i bestia. Zgrabny, krótki opis. Zupełnie jak instrukcje w podręcznikach dla pierwszorocznych idiotów.

Tylko ta jedna noc coś zepsuła. Wcześniej jego uczucia były tematem tabu. Wiedziała o nich, oczywiście. W końcu była piekielnie bystra. Ale wtedy...

Przed oczami migały mu fragmenty tamtego dnia. Dnia, który zmienił wszystko. Ognista. Dużo, za dużo ognistej. Jej śmiech. Jego głos. Ogień w kominku w jego rodzinnym domu. Lily zjeżdżająca po poręczy schodów, pokazująca gdzie ma czystokrwiste zasady. Lily patrząca tęsknie w stronę portretu jego rodziny. Lily mówiąca o swojej siostrze. On, obejmujący ją ramieniem. Łzy Lily. Jego dłoń, z palcami upstrzonymi plamami od eliksirów. Ognista. Bełkot Lily. Jego rozmyty wzrok. Zbłąkana dłoń na kolanie. Wzdychająca Lily, wpatrująca się w niego zamglonymi oczami. Jakaś zbłąkana myśl, niestrudzenie tłukąca się we wnętrzu umysłu ze światełkiem, że jest ważna. Brak sformułowania dla myśli. Ręce, wszędzie ręce. Gorączkowa potyczka ze schodami. Plątanina dwóch par kończyn. Gwałtowne zetknięcie warg. Sypialnia. Szaty na podłodze. Ugięcie materaca pod dwoma ciałami. Jej dłonie poznające jego plecy. Jego dłonie poznające jej piersi, o których marzył tyle razy. Jej usta, zostawiające szlak mokrych śladów na jego torsie. Jego usta, poznające fakturę jej uda. Jej język, muskający grdykę. Jego język, trącający sutek. Jej westchnienie, stłumione przez alkohol. Jego jęk, gdy otarła się o jego męskość. Jej oczy, płonące w świetle księżyca wpadającego przez niezasłonięte okno. Jego warkniecie, gdy w nią wchodził. Jej wygięcie się w luk. Moment, o którym zawsze marzył. Wspólne uniesienie.

W tym momencie życzyłby sobie końca. Tak byłoby idealnie. Ale zdradzieckie wspomnienia nadal płynęły, tworząc depresyjną historię początku końca jego miłości. I tak więcej niż na to zasługiwał.

A potem nadszedł ranek. Eliksir na kaca. Wróciły wspomnienia. Jej blada twarz i zlęknione spojrzenie. Jego serce, które na moment zamarło. Jej głos, gdy mówiła, że lepiej będzie jeśli o tym zapomną. Jego przytakniecie, chociaż myśli krzyczały coś innego. Powrót do rzeczywistości. Jakiś czas później, jej dziwne zachowanie. Jego pytające spojrzenia śledzące każdy jej ruch. Jej wzruszenie ramion. Odpowiedź, że powie mu później. A później była misja. Przeklęta, pierdolona misja.

Tamtego dnia wezwanie nadeszło niespodziewanie w trakcie śniadania. Zdążył tylko syknąć z bólu, przywołać swoją szatę, maskę i cmoknąć ją w policzek na pożegnanie. Nie zauważył jej pełnych zmartwienia oczu.

Niewiele pamiętał z tamtego okresu. Jedynie, że była to masakra. Tym razem niestety dla nich. Stracili dwudziestu trzech ludzi, na szczęście z niższego kręgu. Jego trafiła jakaś paskudna klątwa.

Gdy się obudził, miał wrażenie jakby usiadł na nim smok, a szybkie spojrzenie na własne ciało uświadomiło mu, że nie pomylił się tak bardzo. Kiedy tylko do pokoju wszedł Avery ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy wiedział już, że coś poszło bardzo, bardzo źle.

 _\- Który dzisiaj jest?_

 _\- Czwarty grudnia – odpowiedział, nadal oglądając jego malownicze siniaki._

 _\- Grudnia?! Powiedz chociaż, że nadal mamy ten sam rok!_

 _\- Oczywiście – prychnął._

Cholera! Czyli był nieprzytomny ponad trzy miesiące. Cudownie. Nie czekając na dalszy ciąg jego wypowiedzi, praktycznie wyskoczył z łóżka, wcisnął na siebie pierwsze ubranie jakie zawinęło mu się pod rękę i nie zważając na oburzone spojrzenie kolegi, deportował się. Wprost do ogródka państwa Evans.

Matka Lily zaprosiła go do salonu, poczęstowała ciasteczkami, wepchnęła do rąk filiżankę z herbatą i dopiero wtedy dopuściła do głosu. Zapytana, czy jest może jej młodsza córka, zrobiła zdumioną minę, po czym niepewnie odpowiedziała, że Lily jest w domu.

 _\- Jak to w domu? Przecież mieszka z państwem._

 _\- Już nie, Severusie. Mieszka teraz u siebie. Chociaż powinnam powiedzieć, że u męża._

 _\- M-męża? - zachłysnął się herbatą._

 _\- O, tak! - kobieta wyraźnie się rozpromieniła – Taki miły chłopiec. Pobrali się ledwie miesiąc temu, i chociaż nie jestem zachwycona ich postępowaniem, to przynajmniej doczekam się wnuka albo wnuczki!_

 _\- Lily jest w ciąży? - zapytał głucho._

 _\- Tak, tak, chłopcze! Jeśli chcesz, możesz ją odwiedzić, z pewnością nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Mają taki ładny domek w Dolinie Godryka._

Nie czekał dłużej. Pożegnał się grzecznie i wyszedł. Nigdy więcej nie stanął na tym progu.

W domu, na samym szczycie utworzonej góry korespondencji leżał list zaadresowany przez Lily.

Przepraszała w nim za wszystko, co mu zrobiła. Wymówki i jeszcze raz wymówki.

 _Proszę, wybacz mi. Nie wiedziałam nawet czy wrócisz. Po miesiącu sadziłam, że jesteś już martwy._

Dalej nie czytał, bo list opisywał jak to się stało, że zeszła się z Potterem. Ze wszystkich ludzi, ona musiała wybrać akurat jego. Los naprawdę z niego kpił. Nie spełnił jej prośby. Nie wybaczył.

Jednak następnego roku zaczął się wahać. To on dostarczył przepowiednię, według której jakieś dziecko miało mieć moc pokonania jego Pana. Oczywiście natychmiast dostarczył wstrząsającą wiadomość swojemu mistrzowi, a pech chciał, że ten wypatrzył sobie akurat bachora Jamesa przeklętego Pottera.

Wtedy poszedł do Dumbledore'a.

Od czasu pożegnania w jego rezydencji tamtego ranka widział się z nią jeden, jedyny raz. Z nią i dzieckiem. Dwudziestego czwartego października, na tydzień przed atakiem.

Chłopczyk naprawdę był słodki. Przypominał Lily. Na szczęście.

Wizyta nie trwała długo. Zaprosiła go tylko dlatego, że Potter poszedł spotkać się w jakiejś ważnej sprawie z Dumbledorem.

A później morze winy.

* * *

Teraz chłopiec zaginął. Severus nadal uparcie twierdził, że jest nader cierpliwy, ale ponad dwa tygodnie przekopywania się przez bibliotekę zarówno szkolną, jak i tą w Snape Manor, dały mu więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi.

Zatrzasnął właśnie grube tomiszcze nad którym tak się zamyślił, i zbłąkane drobiny kurzu zawirowały w powietrzu.

W zasadzie potwierdził głownie to, czego dowiedział się już od dyrektora. Uzupełnił jedynie wiedzę o nazwiska osób, przez które ta adopcja popadła w niełaskę. Mało przydatne.

Jednak od Notta miał kilka ciekawych informacji, z którymi czekał właśnie na Albusa. Jak na zawołanie, ogień w kominku stal się szmaragdowy, a na powycierany dywanik wyszedł Albus Dumbledore we własnej osobie, zgrabnie otrzepując się z popiołu, pozostałego na żółtej szacie w tańczące pierniczki. Poczuł, że zabolały go oczy od ilości intensywnych kolorów, więc skupił wzrok na twarzy starego czarodzieja.

\- Severusie, milo cię widzieć, mój chłopcze.

\- Dyrektorze – skinął głową, wskazując fotel nieopodal kominka – Herbaty?

\- Poproszę – i zanim Snape zdążył chociażby unieść różdżkę, dodał – Dwie kostki cukru.

Po chwili obaj siedzieli, sącząc powoli swoje napoje. Po kilku minutach Dumbledore postanowił przerwać ciszę, która zaczynała powoli ciążyć:

\- Czego się dowiedziałeś?

\- Z książek? - prychnął – W zasadzie niczego. Mam jeszcze więcej pytań. Wolisz, żebym najpierw je zadał, czy przekazać ci wiadomości od Notta?

\- Pytaj, chłopcze.

\- Zastanawiałem się, jakim kolorem oznaczana jest linia dziecka na gobelinie rodziny. W końcu to nadal jest adopcja. Chociaż całkowicie ekstremalna.

\- Hmm... Myślę, że mimo wszystko będzie to pomarańczowy mimo, że nie ma na ten temat żadnych danych. Ale na te małe arcydzieła rzucane są bardzo potężne zaklęcia. Jak wiesz, nie można przy nich manipulować. Żeby usunąć kogoś z takiego gobelinu, należy go wypalić. Raczej tak samo jest przy innych próbach ingerencji. Gdyby ktoś chciał zmienić kolor linii, musiałby to zrobić w sposób całkowicie mugolski.

Severus przytaknął, a jego dotąd spięte ramiona, ledwo zauważanie się rozluźniły.

\- Chyba, że... - zaczął dyrektor, a Snape poczuł, że zaciska nerwowo szczeki – Ta magia byłaby silniejsza i zmusiłaby gobelin do samoistnej aktualizacji. Dopóki nie zdobędziemy twardych dowodów lub przesłanek, dopóty przyjdzie nam zgadywać.

\- A blizna? - mężczyzna wyraźnie nie chciał ustąpić - Rytuał nadaje nowy wygląd, więc każdą skazę teoretycznie mógłby zmazać...

\- Właśnie Severusie, teoretycznie. Nie wiemy w zasadzie nic o bliźnie Harrego. Tylko tyle, że powstała na skutek bardzo wrogiej klątwy. Czyli nie mówi nam to nic. Równie dobrze może w sobie zawierać element magiczny, albo i nie.

\- Czyli... chłopak może nadal ją mieć, ale równie dobrze może jej nie mieć?

\- Tak.

\- W takim razie... Czy pamięć chłopca mogłaby zareagować na słowa- klucze?

\- Wybacz mi, chłopcze, ale nie rozumiem.

\- Słowa- klucze – zaczął niecierpliwie – to nazwa takiego zbioru wyrazów, który dla naszej psychiki ma szczególne znaczenie. Na przykład dla mnie jednym z nich jest _eliksir_. Dla pana chociażby Grindelwald. Wypowiedzenie tego słowa powoduje niekontrolowany napływ wspomnień i myśli na dany temat. Ja, na podane słowo przypomniałbym sobie cały kurs na Mistrza Eliksirów, większość lekcji i samodzielne warzenie. U pana – wojna i pojedynek.

\- Ciekawe zagadnienie – Dumbledore zetknął końcówki palców – Jak myślisz, jakie słowo byłoby najlepsze w przypadku młodego Harrego?

\- Czy to nie oczywiste, dyrektorze? - zapytał z lekką ironią – Potter.

\- Tak... To może mieć sens. Czy słowo musi zostać powiedziane bezpośrednio do danej osoby?

\- Nie – potrząsnął głową – Wystarczy, by to usłyszała.

\- Cóż, dobrze. Jakie wieści?

\- Avery ma czteroletnie dziecko, córkę. Jugson ma syna, niestety nie wiem w jakim wieku. Dołohow wrócił do Anglii całkiem niedawno. Tez ma syna.

\- W jakim wieku?

\- Nie wiem. Ale na pewno młodszy niż sześć lat. Z pewnością zauważyłbym, gdyby jego żona była w ciąży. Być może była w niej, gdy już wyjeżdżali, lub zaszła dopiero na miejscu.

\- Dlaczego nikt nie wiedział, że ma dziecko?

\- Nie utrzymywali z nikim kontaktu, nawet swoimi rodzicami – burknął – żeby nie zdradzić swojej prawdziwej lojalności, jak to ujął górnolotnie Nott.

\- Wiemy gdzie byli?

\- Nie – warknął, wyraźnie zły na ten fakt – Nikt nie wie, oprócz nich i widma Czarnego Pana. Mieli kogoś szpiegować, ale kogo, tego nie wiem.

\- Dlaczego wrócili właśnie teraz?

\- Bo mieli wrócić. Taki dostali rozkaz od Czarnego Pana. Ich misja miała trwać pięć lat. Właśnie minęły.

\- Szukali go?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, dyrektorze. Nawet jeśli, to z pewnością nie zaczepiali losowych przechodniów w nieznanym nam kraju. Nie chcieliby zwracać uwagi lokalnych władz. Zwłaszcza znając metody Dołohowa. Zresztą Annika także nie jest taka święta.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi – Nie wspominałeś by miała Mroczny Znak.

\- Bo go nie ma – warknął – Ale była na każdym zebraniu razem z mężem. Nie brała udziału w rajdach, ale chętnie dołączała się do tortur na miejscu. Czarny Pan... obdarzył ją jakimś kredytem zaufania. Była traktowana jak normalny śmierciożerca. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego.

\- Cóż... na razie mnie to nie martwi, skoro Voldemort nadal przebywa w niebycie – nie zwrócił uwagi na skrzywienie Snape'a na dźwięk przezwiska dawnego pana – Nie mniej, to dość ciekawa informacja. Czy istnieje możliwość, byś zobaczył się z Jugsonem i Dołohowem?

\- Owszem – uśmiechnął się ironicznie – Nawet szybciej, niż mogliśmy się spodziewać. Jutro w rezydencji Dołohowa. Chce nam przedstawić swojego drogocennego potomka – dodał z przekąsem.

\- Severusie – w glosie Albusa słychać było ostrzeżenie – Wiem, że ci cię to nie podoba, tak samo jak mi, ale musisz traktować te dzieci nad wyraz dobrze. Zarówno teraz, jak i wtedy gdy przybędą do szkoły. Zawsze jednak możesz mieć nadzieję, że poślą swoje dzieci do Durmstrangu.

\- Bardzo płonne nadzieje, chciał pan powiedzieć, dyrektorze – parsknął – Obaj doskonale wiemy, że Narcyza nigdy nie puści swojego drogiego Draco tak daleko od domu. A z tego co pamiętam, w rodzinie Dołohowa istnieje jakaś głupia tradycja o posyłaniu swoich dzieci do Hogwartu. Gdyby mieli córkę, zapewne wyglądałoby to inaczej. A jeśli chodzi o córkę Avery'ego, Aledę, to sytuacja jest absolutnie komiczna. Alvena ma na jej punkcie jeszcze większą obsesję niż ta, którą może szczycić się Narcyza.

\- Dobrze. Na razie nie musimy się tym przejmować. Przecież nie widujesz tych dzieciaków codziennie. Spróbuj za to proszę w miarę możliwości zerknąć na gobelin Dołohowa.

\- Oczywiście, dyrektorze – skinął poważnie, chociaż nadal miał minę, jakby zjadł coś paskudnego – I jeszcze jedna sprawa. Dołohow zaczął coś działać w sprawie Bellatrix i Rudolfusa. Ale _co_ i w _jakiej_ konkretnie sprawie, oczywiście nie wiem.

\- Jest wiele możliwości. Powszechnie wiadomo, że się z nimi przyjaźnił – postukał się palcem po brodzie – No dobrze. Nie będę ci więcej przeszkadzał. Przyjdź proszę do mojego biura, gdy dowiesz się czegoś jeszcze. Miłego popołudnia, Severusie.

\- Tak, z pewnością – mruknął, patrząc wilkiem na stos ksiąg na biurku.


	3. Chapter 3

Nowy rozdział. Kolejny się sprawdza.

Enjoy.

* * *

 _Yorkshire, 30 sierpnia 1984_

Westchnął cicho, stojąc pod jedną ze ścian bogato urządzonego salonu Dołohowa. Nie miał jeszcze okazji zerknąć na gobelin, który zdawał się kusić go z drugiej strony pokoju. Co prawda poznał już chłopca i z pewnością nie wydawał się on Potterem, jednak tak długo, aż nie obejrzy tego cholernego drzewa genealogicznego i nie wypowie słowa- klucza w towarzystwie dzieciaka, musiał tu zostać. Ze znużeniem przebiegł wzrokiem po innych postaciach rozstawionych po całym pomieszczeniu. W niczym go nie zaskoczyli zapraszając Notta, Avery'ego, Jugsona i Malfoya wraz z małżonkami i dzieciakami.

Te na szczęście siedziały w miarę cicho pod jednym z okien, na stosie poduszek przygotowanych przez skrzaty. Draco rozmawiał wesoło z małym Teodorem, co jakiś czas gestykulując. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak wiele czasu pozostało mu na taką beztroskę, dopóki Lucjusz nie zacznie wdrażać swoich metod wychowawczych. Aleda siedziała cicho, grając w jakąś grę której nie znał z małym Jugsonem, Marcusem. Przynajmniej jednego mógł być pewien. Potter na pewno nie stał się nagle synem Jugsona. Chłopiec miał najwyżej dwa, trzy lata.

Narcyza, Alvena i nieuchwytna do tej pory Lucrecja stały nieopodal kominka. Kobieta faktycznie wyglądała na poważnie chorą. Była bardzo blada i nawet gruba warstwa makijażu nie potrafiła zamaskować potu perlącego się na jej czole. Co chwilę udawała, że poprawia włosy, gdy tak naprawdę drapała się po szyi. Wszystkie panie dyskutowały o czymś zawzięcie. Zdziwiła go jednak nieobecność pani domu. Annika zniknęła jakiś czas temu, wraz z synem. Dołohow nadal był obecny i w tej chwili przekomarzał się z Malfoy'em. Prawie przewrócił oczami. Te ich słowne przepychanki przeszły już prawie do legendy. Mógł się założyć o roczną pensję, że mogliby tak robić nawet w trakcie mordowania i tortur.

W tym momencie zauważył, że Nott kiwa ręką w jego stronę. Normalnie z pewnością skwitowałby to jedynie ironicznym uniesieniem brwi, ale teraz Nott stal dokładnie pod tą ścianą, na której był przeklęty gobelin. Zmusił się do wyprodukowania czegoś na kształt uprzejmego uśmiechu i ruszył w jego stronę.

\- Snape, sporo czasu już minęło – ciężko było doszukać się w tym zdaniu czegoś poza powitaniem, ale Severus dojrzał tam dobrze skrytą groźbę.

\- Dumbledore mnie pilnuje, Nott. Nie mogę wymykać się w niewiadome miejsca. A w roku szkolnym, jak zapewne się domyślasz, ciężko jest zrobić coś tak, by zgraja szczeniaków tego nie zauważyła – odparł ironicznie.

\- Ah, tak. Nie martw się tyle. Za kilka lat nasze pociechy ustawią ich do pionu.

Tego się właśnie obawiał, ale na jego usta wypłynął pobłażliwy uśmieszek.

\- Nareszcie, Nott. Szlamy coraz bardziej się panoszą.

Od niechcenia spojrzał na rodowód Dołohowów, sięgający do XIV wieku. Podejrzewał, że dalsza część znajduje się w gabinecie. Na szczęście to na tym egzemplarzu umieszczono interesującą go osobę. Ciężko byłoby wymyślić jakąś wiarygodną wymówkę, by dostać się do gabinetu Dołohowa. W oka mgnieniu odnalazł interesującą go gałąź. Nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, nadal wyglądając na uprzejmie zainteresowanego, chociaż przez jego umysł przelała się fala zawodu. Srebrna. Cholera.

\- Co jest, Snape? Podziwiasz?

\- Dokładnie, przyjacielu.

\- A jak tam twoje drzewo, co? Ktoś przybył?

Był to wyraźny przytyk, ale Snape go zignorował.

\- Mój egzemplarz jest schowany głęboko w garderobie, Nott. Był paskudny.

\- To mogłeś zamówić sobie nowy – zarechotał okropnie, jakby to, co powiedział było bardzo dobrym żartem, i poklepał się po wydatnym brzuchu. Lata nic nie robienia w końcu zaczęły zbierać swoje żniwo.

Szczęście w nieszczęściu, przez jego głośne zachowanie, ktoś do nich podszedł i Severus mógł przenieść wzrok z nadal śmiejącego się Notta na nowo przybyłego. Niestety, stanął oko w oko z gospodarzem.

\- Snape, milo że wpadłeś – sarkazm był tak widoczny, jakby nosił na sobie kamizelkę z robaczków świętojańskich, ozdobioną grającymi fanfarami.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł beznamiętnie – A gdzie twoja urocza małżonka i syn?

\- Przygotowują niespodziankę specjalną – uśmiechnął się złośliwie – Z pewnością ci się spodoba.

Starał się zwalczyć nieprzyjemne złe przeczucie, rosnące w jego umyśle, ale bezskutecznie. Jeżeli Dołohow uważał, że sprawi mu to przyjemność, oznaczało mniej więcej tyle, że będzie to jeden z gorszych dni w jego życiu. A było z czym konkurować.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – odparł lakonicznie.

\- Oh, tak – uśmiech się poszerzył – Myślę, że jeszcze tylko chwilka – odszedł, jednak cały czas utrzymywał na nim wzrok.

Skupił się więc na błahej rozmowie z Jugsonem o obecnej sytuacji na czarnym rynku eliksirów.

Po chwili jego uwagę przyciągnęły zszokowane sapnięcia z każdej strony salonu, więc odwrócił się w stronę centrum tego zamieszania, ale zatrzymał się gwałtownie w połowie ruchu, zastygając w komicznej wręcz pozie.

To był sen. Kolejny koszmar. To musiał być koszmar, do cholery!

Bo oto właśnie w wejściu do salonu pojawiła się Bellatrix Lestrange, z najzłośliwszym uśmiechem ze swojego repertuaru na twarzy i synem Dołohowa opartym na biodrze. Maluch szczerzył się radośnie, co chwila zerkając na kogoś za plecami kobiety. Więc gdy ta się odwróciła, mógł tylko bezradnie stać i patrzeć, jak do salonu wkracza jeszcze Annika u boku Rudolfusa, gawędząc wesoło, a za nimi jak cień podążał Rabastan.

Pani domu, zauważając reakcje swoich gości, wystąpiła:

\- Przedstawiam naszą niespodziankę specjalną. Bella, Rudolfus i Rabastan zostali wczoraj oczyszczeni ze wszystkich zarzutów.

Zewsząd rozległy się zachwycone westchnienia, ale najgłośniejsza okazała się stoicka na co dzień Narcyza, ze śmiechem obejmująca siostrę tak, by nie przygnieść malucha.

On jedynie stal i najzwyczajniej w świecie się gapił. Jak, do cholery, oni tego dokonali?! Za nim wstawił się Dumbledore, poza tym on naprawdę przeszedł na jasną stronę. A oni?! Przecież były niezbite dowody!

Po chwili jednak przekonał się, że z pewnością nie usłyszy szczegółów.

Teraz musiał jedynie w jakikolwiek sposób przemycić to cholerne nazwisko w wypowiedzi tak, żeby dzieciak je usłyszał i będzie mógł w końcu stąd wyjść.

\- Bello, Rudolfusie, Rabastanie – kiwał powoli głową w stronę każdej z wymienionych osób – Milo was znów zobaczyć – zatrzymał się o dwa kroki od Belli.

\- Snape! - warknęła – Piesek salonowy Dumbledore'a. Co ty tu robisz?

\- Zostałem zaproszony, podobnie jak i ty. Chciałbym jednakowoż przypomnieć zebranym, że przebywam w otoczeniu tego starca tylko i wyłącznie z polecenia Czarnego Pana. Gdy wróci z pewnością będzie zadowolony ze zgromadzonych informacji.

\- Ah, tak. Ale jakże chętnie skorzystałeś z jego ochrony przed Azkabanem – wycedziła jadowicie.

Chłopiec patrzył z zaciekawieniem raz na niego, raz na nia.

\- Tylko głupiec by z tego nie skorzystał, Bello. Upiekłem dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Uniknąłem niezwykle komfortowego zakwaterowania w Azkabanie na czas niepokreślony i nadal mogłem szpiegować dyrektora. Jak sama zapewne pamiętasz, po ataku na Potterów niezwykle chętnie zabierano się za każdego potencjalnego śmierciożercę – wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie, kątem oka obserwował reakcję dziecka.

\- Ciociu – mała raczka dotknęła włosów Belli, teraz zaplecionych w misterny warkocz.

\- Tak, kochanie? - zwróciła się do niego tak ciepłym tonem, że lekko zszokowany uchylił usta. Musiała to zauważyć, bo polewając każde słowo odpowiednią dawką jadu, wycedziła – Czego się dziwisz, Snape? Jestem jego matką chrzestną – po czym znów zwróciła się do dziecka, by przemówić łagodnym głosem, który niemalże otulał – Słucham cię.

\- Kim są Potterowie?

\- Potterowie to szumowiny, które zlikwidował Czarny Pan skarbie.

\- Aha – maluch zdawał się intensywnie o czymś myśleć – To znaczy, że byli szlamami?

Teraz miał już absolutną pewność, że to syn Dołohowa.

\- Ona była szlamą, Alexandrze. Lily Potter – myślał, że już dawno się na to uodpornił, ale nadal czuł się jakby ktoś wbił mu sztylet w serce - James Potter był zdrajcą krwi. Na szczęście już nie żyją – powiedziała to tak lekkim tonem, jakby wcale nie omawiała morderstwa dwójki młodych ludzi, a jutrzejszą pogodę.

\- To dobrze – chłopczyk uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a następnie objął ją za szyję.

Cholera! Jeśli czterolatek myśli takimi kategoriami, to co będzie uznawał za zło, kiedy będzie nastolatkiem? I jeszcze na dodatek ten piekielny uśmiech, wyglądający jak przekalkowany od Dołohowa. W zasadzie dzieciak cały wyglądał jak jego kopia. Podobnie zarysowana linia szczeki, ten sam kolor włosów, ta sama mimika. Jedynie w nosie i oczach widać było wyraźne wpływy Anniki. Oczy dziecka były niezwykłe. Przyznawał to z niechęcią, ale nie potrafił znaleźć innego słowa. Nie były czarne, jak ojca, tylko grafitowe z kilkoma błękitnymi plamkami.

\- Idź pobawić się z Draco i Teodorem – postawiła go na ziemi i delikatnie popchnęła w stronę stosu poduszek.

Ruszył, choć z wyraźną niechęcią.

\- Wybaczcie mi, ale będę musiał już iść. Staruch może zacząć coś podejrzewać. Poza tym, pojutrze zaczyna się rok szkolny. Mam jeszcze dużo pracy – zaczął żegnać się ze wszystkimi – Mam nadzieje, że następnym razem również będziemy mieć powód do świętowania.

Czym prędzej wymaszerował z pokoju i nie odwracając się za siebie, na tyle szybkim krokiem, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, skierował się ku bramie posiadłości, byle jak najszybciej móc się deportować.

* * *

\- Dyrektorze!

Gdyby zajęcia w Hogwarcie zaczynały się kilka dni wcześniej, uczniowie mieliby pierwszą i najpewniej jedyną okazję, by zobaczyć swojego znienawidzonego profesora w takim stanie. Severus bowiem, nic sobie nie robiąc z pokrzykiwań portretów i zszokowanej profesor McGonagall, która wyglądała jakby wrosła w posadzkę, przebiegł całą drogę od bramy, aż do kamiennego posągu gargulca na drugim pietrze. W efekcie z połowy korytarza wykrzyknął hasło, wskoczył na schody i wpadł do gabinetu zaczerwieniony, z rozwichrzonymi włosami tak, że bez problemu mogłyby konkurować z fryzurą noszoną zazwyczaj przez Jamesa Pottera.

\- Severusie, mój drogi – Dumbledore spokojnie odłożył na biurko jedną z książek i znad okularów spojrzał na Snape'a, który bez problemu zauważyłby iskierki rozbawienia w tych intensywnie niebieskich oczach, gdyby tylko się skupił – Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego portrety zaalarmowały mnie, że oszalałeś i biegasz po całej szkole?

\- Ja wcale nie biegałem po całej szkole! - warknął, ledwo łapiąc oddech – Biegłem do gabinetu!

\- Ah tak. To zrozumiałe, chłopcze – uśmiechnął się niczym dobry dziadek na podwieczorku u ulubionego wnuka – Co zatem jest tak pilne, że najbardziej opanowana osoba w tym zamku traci opanowanie?

\- Oni... Nie wiem jak to zrobili, ale to zrobili!

\- Kto, Severusie?

\- Dołohow i jego żona, a kto?! Od początku wiedziałem, że ich powrót zapowiada rychłe kłopoty!

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście – starzec nadal się uśmiechał – Powiedz mi zatem, dlaczego nie zeznawałeś przeciw niemu? Musiałeś zdawać sobie sprawę, że twoje słowa byłyby obciążające.

\- Nie mogłem! - warknął – Mówiłem ci przecież! Jest kilkoro śmierciożerców, których swego czasu Czarny Pan obdarował pewnego rodzaju immunitetem! Obowiązuje mnie umowa milczenia! Wobec wszystkich, którzy tam byli!

\- A kogo dokładnie zaprosili?

\- Notta, Avery'ego, Malfoya i Jugsona. Wraz z żonami i durnymi bachorami! A tak przy okazji- synalek Jugsona ma jakieś dwa, trzy lata, więc to z pewnością nie on. A bachor Dołohowa jest dokładnie taki sam jak ojciec. Nie ma szans, żeby to był Potter.

\- A linia? - czoło dyrektora przecięła wąska zmarszczka zamyślenia.

\- Srebrna. A wiesz co jest jeszcze lepsze, dyrektorze? Gówniarz urodził się tego samego dnia co ojciec! Trzynasty marca! Jak rodzinnie. A chcesz wiedzieć, jak zareagował na nasze ustalone słowo?

Dumbledore machnął ręką, by kontynuował, nie zwracając uwagi na nagłe przejście na nieoficjalną formę zwracania się do niego. Zresztą od samego początku na to nalegał, ale Severus był zbyt uparty, twierdząc, że nie czuje się z tym pewnie.

\- Zapytał, czy byli szlamami! Gdy dowiedział się, że nie żyją, stwierdził, że to dobrze! I miał dokładnie ten sam uśmieszek co Dołohow, kiedy obserwował Molly, jak zobaczyła zakatowanych braci! A on ma cztery lata! To co będzie robił w takim razie jak będzie miał czternaście?! Zacznie mordować, gdy ktoś krzywo na niego spojrzy?

\- Rozumiem, że cię to bulwersuje, Severusie – powiedział łagodnie – Ale nic nie możemy z tym zrobić. Nie lezy to ani w mojej, ani w twojej mocy. To rodzice są odpowiedzialni za dziecko. A teraz- powiedz mi, czy to zachowanie młodego pana Dołohowa tak cię wyprowadziło z równowagi?

\- Nie – westchnął, po czym opadł na fotel i potarł dłonią oczy – Bellatrix, Rudolfus i Rabastan zostali uniewinnieni.

Rzadko który człowiek miał sposobność, by ujrzeć Albusa Dumbledore'a w stanie głębokiego szoku. Severus zaliczał się do nich właśnie w tym momencie, chociaż bynajmniej się z tego nie cieszył. Skoro Dumbledore jest w szoku, znaczy mniej więcej tyle, że sytuacja jest katastrofalna.

\- C-co...? - wydyszał.

Kolejny punkt. Dodać do listy. Jeśli mało osób widziało zszokowanego dyrektora, to chyba nikt jeszcze nie widział, by się jąkał i wyduszał z siebie słowo. Być może matka. Chociaż to też nie było pewne, bowiem wśród społeczności czarodziejskiej

panowało przekonanie, że Dumbledore urodził się już z długą brodą, nieskończoną mądrością i elokwencją. Teraz za to wcale nie wyglądał jak ucieleśnienie owej elokwencji. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, Severus zapewne roześmiałby się na głos, czego nie robił od prawie czterech lat.

\- Uniewinnieni. Przez panią Minister we własnej osobie. Pofatygowała się nawet do Azkabanu. Wie pan, co to oznacza? - zapytał o wiele spokojniej.

Wolał nie myśleć o tym, co to oznaczało dla niego. Bellatrix była jedyną osoba w szeregach, która wiedziała o jego uczuciu do Lily. A stało się to przez głupi, niefortunny wypadek. Usłyszała, jak błagał Czarnego Pana o jej życie. Oczywiście ten, jako istota całkowicie odrzucająca koncepcję uczuć, nie dopatrzył się w tym niczego głębszego poza zwyczajnym pożądaniem, ale Bella mimo swego nieludzkiego okrucieństwa nadal pozostawała kobietą więc prawdopodobnie posiadała jakąś intuicję. I niestety domyśliła się prawdy. Naprawdę, wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co zrobi z tym faktem. W końcu to atak na tę właśnie rodzinę spowodował upadek jej umiłowanego Pana i Mistrza.

\- To oznacza, że nadchodzą trudne czasy, mój chłopcze. Bardzo trudne – dyrektor westchnął i wsparł brodę na dłoni – Nie powiem, że się tego nie spodziewałem, ale nie sadziłem, że nastąpi to tak szybko. Na dobrą sprawę nasz świat dopiero się odbudowuje. Gdyby Voldemort właśnie teraz powróciłby do sil, nie mielibyśmy żadnych szans. Zakon istnieje obecnie jedynie w teorii. Praktycznie jest nas jedynie garstka. U Voldemorta tę garstkę stanowią ludzie bezwzględnie mu lojalni. A cale masy ruszą za nim, jeśli tylko ich wezwie. Jeszcze do tego wszystkie mroczne stworzenia. Zastanawia mnie tylko... dlaczego postanowili uwolnić właśnie Bellatrix, jej męża i jego brata? I dlaczego akurat teraz?

\- Nie wiem, dyrektorze, i raczej się nie dowiem. Są wobec mnie bardzo nieufni. Prawie na każdym kroku spotykałem przytyki, a później wdałem się w ciekawą dysputę z Bellą, czy jestem twoim pieskiem salonowym, czy raczej nie.

\- Cóż, to prawdę powiedziawszy przypiera nas do muru. Nie możesz za bardzo wypytywać, bo to od razu zwróci uwagę. A nie mamy nikogo innego tak blisko jego zaufanych sług. Myślałem co prawda nad wprowadzeniem kogoś nowego, jednak czas potrzebny na prawidłowe przeprowadzenie tak ryzykownej operacji jest luksusem, którego w tej chwili nie posiadamy. Nie znasz tam może nikogo, kto zdawałby się chociaż odrobinę wahać?

\- Nie, dyrektorze. Ci którzy tam byli z pewnością są szaleni, ale nie głupi. Samo małżeństwo Dołohowów bez problemu wybrnęłoby nawet z utarczki z samym diabłem. A teraz, gdy mają do dyspozycji całą resztę... Są niepokonani. Ci, którzy zostali wytrwale poszukiwali swego pana. Są gotowi oddać za niego życie. Do licha! Większość z nich zapewne ceni go bardziej niż własne dzieci!

\- Tak, wiem że to fanatycy, nie musisz mi przypominać.

\- Bardzo niebezpieczni fanatycy. I chyba jednak muszę, skoro chociażby rozważasz opcję przeciągnięcia ich na naszą stronę. W tamtym pokoju znajdowała się elita społeczności brytyjskiej, dyrektorze. Najczystsza krew z możliwych. Mogę się założyć, że gdy Draco, Teodor i Alexander przekroczą mury tego zamku, zostaną jego niekoronowanymi królami.

\- Alexander?

\- Tak – przytaknął niecierpliwie – Syn Dołohowa. Dostał imię po pradziadku od strony matki, jeśli dobrze zapamiętałem tamto piekielne drzewo.

\- Piękne imię.

\- Piękne...? Co?! Dumbledore! Rozmawiamy o nadchodzącej wojnie i możliwych tego konsekwencjach, a ty zachwycasz się imieniem jakiegoś gówniarza, który ledwo co wyrósł z pieluch?!

\- Trzeba dostrzegać dobre strony w każdym aspekcie życia, Severusie – odparł, delikatnie się uśmiechając.

To był właśnie ten typ uśmiechu, który powodował, że krew się w nim gotowała. Był niemalże pewien, że zgrzytanie jego zębów jest doskonale słyszalne nawet na Wieży Astronomicznej.

\- I ty dostrzegasz tę dobrą stronę w jakimś imieniu?!

\- Niepotrzebnie się podburzasz. Nie zapominaj o swojej roli. Nie możesz okazywać nienawiści w stosunku do chłopca. Skąd wiesz, może jeżeli podejdziemy do niego bez uprzedzeń okaże cię bardzo miłym chłopcem i kiedyś przyłączy się do naszej sprawy? Bardzo łatwo jest wpływać na młode umysły, Severusie.

\- Czy ty siebie słyszysz, do cholery?! Wiesz, czym chwalił się Dołohow Malfoy'owi? Jego ukochany synek rozkazał skrzatce się ukarać, po tym jak przypadkowo upuściła jedną z jego zabawek! Upuściła! Nie zniszczyła! Tylko upuściła! A wiesz, co kazał jej zrobić? Przytrzasnąć sobie uszy drzwiami! Jedno mogę ci przyznać, jest piekielnie inteligentny jak na czterolatka, ale już teraz to zło wcielone! Wszystkie magiczne dzieci doskonale wiedzą, że uszy są najwrażliwszą częścią ciała skrzata! Nie wierzę, że zrobił to przypadkiem! A musiałbyś zobaczyć jeszcze minę Dołohowa, kiedy to opowiadał. Może wtedy przejrzałbyś na oczy. On się nad tym rozpływał. Zupełnie jakby jego synek zdobył cholerny Order cholernego Merlina cholernej Pierwszej Klasy! A co będzie dalej? Jak skończy siedem lat pozwolą mu uczestniczyć w torturach? A jak przyjedzie do Hogwartu będzie już miał za sobą pierwsze morderstwo? Dumbledore, Bellatrix jest jego matką chrzestną! Mając takich rodziców i dodatkową opiekunkę, nie może być dobry! To się po prostu wyklucza! Nawet Narcyza przejrzała odrobinę na oczy i nie zrobiła jej matką chrzestną Draco! Alvena nią jest! Mogę się założyć, że na kolejne urodziny Bellatrix sprezentuje mu łańcuchy albo nauczy zaklęcia rozpruwającego wnętrzności! Chłopak już się uczy czarnej magii! Dołohow sam o tym wspomniał!

Odetchnął ciężko i opadł na fotel, przymykając oczy.

\- Czy mam sprawdzić kogoś jeszcze?

\- Owszem, ale w tej chwili nie podam ci nazwisk. Być może... myliłem się co do sprawców tego zamieszania. Przypuszczalnie będziemy musieli rozejrzeć się po drugiej stronie barykady.

\- Chyba nie podejrzewasz... - Snape spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem – Niby kto?

\- Sam już nie wiem kogo podejrzewać, a kogo nie. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że Harry w dzień porwania nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze i istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że wziął go ktoś, kto żywił do niego lub jego rodziców pozytywne uczucia.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie wyglądał _zbyt dobrze_? - zapytał zwodniczo spokojnym tonem.

Zmieszanie Dumbledore'a tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że coś jest tu mocno nie w porządku.

\- Był skatowany. Chciałbym powiedzieć pobity... ale nie mogę. Prawdopodobnie miał złamaną rękę.

\- Skatowany – powtórzył głucho.

Wpatrzył się w twarz dyrektora. Widział tam smutek, przygnębienie, strach, ale nie...

\- Ty wiedziałeś – wyszeptał.

Odpowiedziało mu wymowne milczenie.

\- Wiedziałeś i nic z tym nie zrobiłeś.

\- A co, według ciebie, mogłem zrobić?

\- Nie wiem, zabrać go stamtąd, _nie wiem_! - podniósł się gwałtownie i teraz jak najbardziej przypominał nauczyciela, którego bali się wszyscy uczniowie – Cokolwiek, byle nie pozwolić na coś _takiego_! To był syn Lily! Nie miałeś _prawa_ tak go potraktować!

\- Severusie... Czy gdyby chłopiec nie był jej synem, tak samo przejmowałbyś się jego losem?

\- A co to ma...? Oczywiście! I nie odwracaj kota ogonem Dumbledore! Okłamywałeś mnie! Mówiłeś, że jest bezpieczny!

\- Był bezpieczny – dyrektor odparł kategorycznie – Ochrona, którą zapewniła mu matka zapewniała mu bezpieczeństwo przed zwolennikami Voldemorta...

\- … ale nie przed własnymi krewnymi – przerwał mu zimno – To właśnie chciałeś powiedzieć? Że nie było _żadnego_ miejsca, gdzie nie mogli dostać się śmierciożercy? Bzdury! Jestem w stanie wskazać co najmniej trzy miejsca, które nadawałyby się idealnie! Dlaczego _naprawdę_ go tam umieściłeś?

\- Powiedziałem ci prawdę, Severusie – zagrzmiał dyrektor, a Snape automatycznie cofnął się o krok – Jedyną prawdziwą ochronę mogła mu zapewnić tylko tarcza Lily. Aby ją aktywować, Harry musiał nazywać domem miejsce gdzie żyli krewni jego matki, lub jego samego*. Co sprowadza nas do Petunii Dursley. Żadna inna tarcza nie byłaby dostatecznie silna. - jego głos złagodniał – Uwierz mi, gdybym mógł wybrać cokolwiek innego, zrobiłbym to bez wahania.

Snape wyglądał jakby uchodziło z niego powietrze. Po chwili usiadł na powrót przed biurkiem i schował twarz w dłoniach. Minęło kilka minut zanim wyprostował się i spojrzał prosto w jasnoniebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a.

\- Wierzę ci – odpowiedział, chociaż głos miał zachrypnięty.

Dyrektor odezwał się ponownie po krótkiej przerwie.

\- W ciągu kilku dni dam ci listę nazwisk które powinieneś sprawdzić. Nie wszystkie znajdziesz w granicach kraju. Nie zwlekaj. Im dłużej Harry jest pod władzą tej magii, tym... zresztą nie będę ci tego tłumaczył. Sam doskonale o tym wiesz.

Przytaknął.

\- Wiem.

\- Proszę cię tylko o jedno. Cokolwiek się stanie... nie reaguj impulsywnie.

* * *

Wiele godzin później, siedząc już w swoich komnatach, nadal zastanawiał się nad ostatnimi słowami dyrektora.

* * *

* celowa zmiana. W książce była mowa jedynie o krewnych ze strony matki.


	4. Chapter 4

Kolejny rozdział. Następne będą w trochę większych odstępach czasowych.

Napisanych mam jeszcze siedem rozdziałów, ale wymagają jeszcze korekty, a w niektórych momentach - zmiany całego akapitu. Oczywiście nie oznacza to, że historia zakończy się w tych rozdziałach. Planuję ich więcej, chociaż jeszcze nie znam dokładnej liczby.

 **Dziś ostrzeżeń brak.**

Enjoy.

* * *

 _23/24 września 1984_

Kręcił się z boku na bok nie mogąc zasnąć. Od kilku dni czuł dziwny niepokój. Sam nie wiedział czym dokładnie był on podyktowany. Być może tym, że jakiś czas temu Dołohow, Bellatrix i Rudolfus zniknęli bez śladu, a wszyscy jakby nabrali wody w usta. Co gorsza, nie mógł powiedzieć o tym Dumbledore'owi. Próbował, to oczywiste. Ale każda próba, czy to w formie mówionej, pisanej, czy nawet w akcie szczerej desperacji – migowej, kończyła się klęską. Gdy otwierał usta, nie mógł wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Gdy chwytał pióro, ono zatrzymywało się kilka cali nad pergaminem. Gdy próbował gestykulować, jego dłonie wydawały się być z kamienia. Wiedział dlaczego tak jest, ale bynajmniej go to nie pocieszało. Skoro przysięga się uaktywniła, miało to coś wspólnego z Czarnym Panem. Wiedział, że to okrutne, ale miał szczerą nadzieję, że ta trojka po prostu deportowała się na drugi koniec świata żeby wymordować paru mugoli. Z dwojga złego, lepsza jest ta opcja. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że to zupełnie nie to. Już w połowie miesiąca jego Znak jakby się wyłączył. Wcześniej wyczuwalne było lekkie mrowienie, które w niczym nie przeszkadzało, jedynie przypominało o tym, że znamię nadal tam jest. A teraz nic. Właśnie miał wstać i zająć się sprawdzaniem esejów, skoro i tak nie mógł spać, gdy z kominka nagle wypadła osmolona sowa i zrzuciła mu maleńki zwitek pergaminu na podołek.

Westchnął ciężko i z głębokim pragnieniem, by nie była to wiadomość od dyrektora, rozwinął go:

Severusie, proszę przybądź szybko. Z moim synem dzieje się coś dziwnego. Możesz przenieść się przez Fiuu. Kominek jest odblokowany. Wylądujesz w salonie. Idź schodami prosto przed siebie, aż do końca prawego korytarza. Ostatnie drzwi. Annika.

To było... zaskakujące. Był ciekaw jak bardzo sytuacja jest poważna, skoro zdecydowała się do niego napisać. I to o... zerknął na zegarek. Drugiej w nocy. Przynajmniej miał kolejny dowód na to, że Dołohowa nie ma w kraju. Gdyby był, Annika w życiu by go nie wezwała.

Przywołał swoje nieśmiertelne, nauczycielskie szaty, woląc być przygotowanym. Równie dobrze mogło się okazać, że do szkoły wróci dopiero na lekcje.

Zwrócił się w stronę kominka i przygładzając włosy, wrzucił garść proszku w dogasające płomienie. Te natychmiast wystrzeliły aż nad jego głowę. Wkroczył do paleniska.

\- Rezydencja Dołohowa.

Skrzywił się wewnętrznie gdy wylądował na ciemnej, twardej posadzce. Zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę, by otrzepać się z popiołu i nie rozglądając się na boki ruszył w stronę schodów.

Jasna cholera. Dzieciak albo jada w pokoju, albo wychodzi na posiłki godzinę wcześniej. Przecież ten dom to istny labirynt bez końca. Mógł się założyć, że całość była większa od Malfoy Manor, a to było spore osiągniecie. Kiedy mijał ósme drzwi z rzędu zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle dojdzie tam przed świtem. Wbrew jego obawom, już po chwili mógł usłyszeć słaby płacz z końca korytarza. Gdy tam podszedł, zauważył, że drzwi są uchylone. Nie siląc się na pukanie, skoro pani domu sama go zaprosiła, pchnął je delikatnie, przekroczył próg i zamarł.

Znalazł się w przepięknym pokoju dziecinnym, którego wystrój stanowczo nie podpowiadał do jakiego rodzaju ludzi należą rodzice malca. Na ścianach widniały malunki drzemiących w tej chwili smoków, z których nozdrzy ulatywały kłęby dymu. Raz po raz, gdy któryś z nich mocniej zachrapał, mała strużka ognia oświetlała fragment ściany. Centralną część pokoju zajmowało ogromne łóżko, które bez problemu pomieściłoby całe przedszkole. Pościel zdobiona jednorożcami w całości pokryta była różnorakimi pluszakami, a wokół kolumienek wiły się malutkie, wyrzeźbione węże. Na przeciwległej ścianie umieszczono kominek z najlepszego gatunkowo marmuru, a przed nim na podłodze spoczywał puchaty, biały dywan. Niezliczone półki i półeczki uginały się pod ciężarem wszelkiej maści zabawek i kilku dziecięcych różdżek.

Jednak nie sam pokój sprawił, że zamarł, a widok dokładnie naprzeciwko niego.

Pod wykuszowym oknem, w tej chwili zasłoniętym jedwabną zasłoną, z którego zapewne rozciągał się zapierający dech w piersi widok, stała kanapa. Na kanapie zaś spoczywało drobne ciałko czterolatka zawiniętego w koc. Nad nim z kolei pochylała się Annika.

To był właśnie ten widok, który sprawił, że zaparło mu dech w piersi.

Kobieta miała na sobie tylko bardzo krótką koszulkę nocną, która teraz odkrywała jej zgrabne uda i znaczną część mlecznobiałych pośladków. Przeklinał sam siebie za to, że w momencie gdy przyszedł do chorego dzieciaka, podnieca się widokiem jego matki. Niestety, był jedynie mężczyzną. A Annika nie dość, że była naprawdę piękna, to jeszcze była żoną Dołohowa. Już samo to dolewało oliwy do ognia. W tym momencie jeszcze bardziej znienawidził tego faceta. Za to, że to on takie wspaniałe ciało miał w swoim łóżku na co dzień. Za to, że to on mógł się w niej bezkarnie zanurzać. Za to, że to jemu urodziła syna i dziedzica, tak podobnego do niego.

Gdyby to była jakakolwiek inna kobieta zapewne podszedłby do niej i bezceremonialnie zadarł koszulkę jeszcze wyżej, a następnie wziąłby ja tu i teraz. Nawet na tej cholernej pościeli w jednorożce. Nawet w obecności jej syna. Ale to nie była inna kobieta. To była Annika. Pomijając już nawet fakt, że Dołohow obdarłby go ze skóry gdyby zgwałcił jego żonę, to ona pozostawała równie niebezpieczna co on. Być może nawet bardziej. Widział setki sytuacji, gdzie jej wygląd był tylko pięknie wyglądającą zasłoną dla śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego wnętrza. Pewnie dlatego zaprzyjaźniła się z Bellą, a nie Narcyzą. Obie były piękne, ale to Bella była chodzącą zagładą. Narcyza poprzestawała na mniejszych i większych manipulacjach.

Zatem jedyną drogą by dostać się do łóżka Anniki było czekanie aż sama go do niego zaprosi. Czyli nigdy.

Otrząsnąwszy się ostatecznie, odchrząknął.

\- Wzywałaś mnie.

Odwróciła się bardzo szybko. Za szybko. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie i zauważył ślady ledwo zaschniętych łez na policzkach. To odkrycie było wstrząsające. Nigdy nie zauważył, żeby płakała. Co oznaczało mniej więcej tyle, że naprawdę kochała syna całym swoim sercem. To jakoś go zmiękczyło i spojrzał na kruche ciałko trzęsące się nawet pod grubą warstwą koców.

\- Severus... - pociągnęła nosem – Wybacz mi proszę, że napisałam o tak nieludzkiej godzinie. Ale Alexander... Gorączkuje już od kilku godzin, a ja miałam tylko jedną fiolkę eliksiru... Myślałam, że to wystarczy, ale dosłownie chwilę temu temperatura skoczyła jeszcze bardziej. Wiem, że nie darzycie się z Antoninem sympatią, ale nie miałam do kogo się zwrócić.

Cóż, stwierdzenie że nie darzą się sympatią było chyba największym eufemizmem usłyszanym przez niego w ciągu dekady jak nie dłużej, ale jedno trzeba było jej oddać. Nawet w chwili słabości potrafiła przywołać właściwą maskę obojętnej arystokratki i ukryć prawdziwe uczucia w paru zdawkowych zdaniach. Narcyza tego nie umiała. Gdy coś działo się Draco, stawała się drżącym kłębkiem nerwów, który płakał z byle powodu.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko podszedł bliżej i wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni szaty, rzucił skomplikowany czar diagnostyczny. Gdy promyczek do niego wrócił, dowiedział się tego, czego się spodziewał.

\- Twój syn ma zapalenie płuc. Na szczęście to dopiero początek pierwszego stadium, dlatego nie kaszle. Podam mu dwa eliksiry. Pierwszy jest typowo na zapalenie, a drugi na zbicie gorączki, współpracuje ściśle z tym pierwszym. Osobno jest całkowicie bezużyteczny.

Wyminąwszy kobietę pochylił się nad chłopcem i bardzo delikatnie przelał mu do gardła obie mikstury. Jedna w kolorze dojrzalej pistacji i smaku kredy przeszła gładko. Przy przeciwgorączkowej o ciemnoczerwonym zabarwieniu musiał dwoma palcami rozmasować krtań dziecka.

\- Gotowe – wyprostował się i odwrócił w stronę Anniki – Najpóźniej do jutrzejszego wieczora będzie zdrów jak ryba. Do tego czasu zalecałbym pozostanie w łóżku. Przekaż skrzatom, żeby jadł tylko lekkostrawne rzeczy. Inaczej żołądek będzie się buntował.

\- Dobrze – wzięła malca w objęcia, delikatnie włożyła do łóżka i nakryła kołdrą – Severusie, pozwolisz na chwilę do bawialni?

Skinął krótko głową zastanawiając się o co chodzi.

Na progu raz jeszcze spojrzała na syna, a jej twarz rozjaśnił delikatny uśmiech. Poprowadziła go tą samą drogą którą przyszedł, ale pod schodami zamiast w prawo, poszła w lewo, wgłąb domu. Przez całą drogę starał się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na jej falujące biodra. Średnio mu to wychodziło. Zupełnie jakby miały w sobie urok przyciągania, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Przed jego oczami nagle pojawiła się niechciana wizja jego samego, jak przypiera ją do ściany i bierze brutalnie. Potrząsnął głową, by się jej pozbyć, ale było już za późno i jego penis wyraźnie dawał o sobie znać. Przeklinając samego siebie, że nie wziął peleryny, która mogłaby to zakryć, wkroczył do bawialni w której jeszcze nigdy nie był.

Pomieszczenie zdawało się być idealną kopią salonu w którym bywał najczęściej. Jednak po uważniejszym przyjrzeniu się bez problemu można było znaleźć różnice. Przepiękny gobelin na jednej ze ścian ukazywał ród Wittenberg'ów. Sofy miały kilka tonów jaśniejsze obicia. Kominek z kolei był ciemniejszy. Okna odrobinę wyższe. Ale to sufit sprawił, że z wrażenia aż uchylił usta. Była to żywa mapa nieba. Ewidentnie wzorowano się na sklepieniu Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie, chociaż nie do końca. Tamto pokazywało dosłowny stan nieba. A to tutaj jakby prześwitem co znajduje się za chmurami. Widział wyraźnie odcinającą się sylwetkę Saturna z jego pierścieniami, a gdzieś w rogu majaczyła Droga Mleczna. Gdyby położył się na środku pokoju bez problemu mógłby wskazać poszczególne konstelacje.

\- Widzę, że podoba ci się moja mapa – głos Anniki dobiegł do niego jakby z oddali, chociaż słychać w nim było wyraźne nutki rozbawienia.

\- Twoja mapa? - zapytał głucho, przenosząc na nią spojrzenie.

\- Tak – skinęła głową i miękko opadła na kanapę, dłonią wskazując by poszedł w jej ślady – Można powiedzieć, że to mój pokój. Uwielbiam tu przebywać. Układ Słoneczny mnie uspakaja.

Założyła nogę na nogę, a on dopiero teraz zastanowił się dlaczego nie założyła chociażby szlafroka. Wcześniej mógł to zrozumieć, w końcu bala się o swoje dziecko, więc zapewne ostatnie co miała w głowie, to ubranie. Ale teraz... próbował znaleźć jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie, ale nic nie przychodziło mu na myśl. Nawet jeśli nie mijali po drodze jej sypialni, to przecież mogła go przywołać...

Zorientował się że zbyt długo milczy i jak idiota wpatruje się w jej nagie udo, kiedy odchrząknęła i spojrzała na niego znacząco.

\- Wybacz. Zamyśliłem się.

Uśmiechnęła się, a jemu przemknęło przez myśl, że ten uśmiech z pewnością ma w sobie coś, co mu się nie podoba.

\- Zrozumiałe. W końcu wyciągnęłam cię z łóżka o bardzo nieprzyzwoitej porze.

Wiedział, że nie miała nic takiego na myśli, ale jego durna wyobraźnia zareagowała od razu, podsyłając bardzo kuszące wizje. A ona mówiła dalej.

\- Jednak nie zaprosiłam cię tutaj byś mógł podziwiać pokój, chociaż mogłoby się to wydawać kuszącą opcją na spędzenie reszty nocy – jej oczy zamigotały, a jemu przyszło na myśl dziwne skojarzenie z Lily, chociaż podobny miały tylko kolor włosów.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Severusie. Mam u ciebie dług wdzięczności. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, daj mi znać.

Wiedział, że to głupie. Po prostu wiedział. Ale jakaś mało inteligentna część jego natury stwierdziła, że warto zaryzykować.

\- Potrzebuje czegoś. Jednakże wątpię, byś mogła mi to dać.

\- A dlaczegoż to? - uniosła brew zaintrygowana.

\- Ponieważ nie sadzę, by twój drogi małżonek był z tego tytułu zadowolony. Spodziewałbym się raczej, że obetnie mi głowę i ozdobi nią puste miejsce nad kominkiem.

Zaśmiała się rozbawiona, co zabrzmiało tak, jakby śpiew feniksa otulał jego ciało. Chciał sam siebie spoliczkować za to, że gapi się na nią jak rozemocjonowany hormonami nastolatek.

\- Nie spodziewam się Antonina wcześniej, niż na początku października. Możemy więc ustalić, że jeżeli ty do niego nie pobiegniesz w wieściami, to raczej się nie dowie.

\- A gdzie się podział nasz drogi Dołohow na tak długo? I powtórzę raz jeszcze, wątpię, byś chciała mi to dać.

\- Załatwia kilka spraw w naszym poprzednim miejscu zamieszkania – postukała paznokciami i krawędź kanapy – Sprawdź mnie zatem. Drinka?

Skinął głową, chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien. Machnęła dłonią i na stoliczku przed nimi wylądowały dwie szklanki z Ognistą.

\- Częstuj się – uśmiechnęła się czarująco i umoczyła lekko wargi w swojej porcji – Zatem?

\- Cóż... ujmę to w ten sposób, że raczej powinnaś unikać przyjmowania kolegów swojego męża w takim stroju.

Nie zmieszała się ani trochę. Nadal powoli sączyła alkohol i wbijała w niego czujne spojrzenie chabrowych oczu.

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem, Severusie. Zechciałbyś poszerzyć wyjaśnienia?

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kopie sobie grób, ale perspektywa była tak piękna, że nie mógł się powstrzymać i kontynuował jej grę.

\- Oczywiście, Anniko. Powiedzmy, że... zanim wszedłem do pokoju twego syna spędziłem dobre kilka minut na progu.

\- O, doprawdy? - uśmiechnęła się ukazując rząd idealnie prostych, białych zębów.

\- Tak – wbił w nią spojrzenie obsydianowych oczu – Ponieważ wpatrywałem się w twój jakże apetycznie wypięty tyłek i zastanawiałem się na ile sposobów mógłbym cię brać.

\- Ciekawe – nie speszyła się ani trochę.

Kolejna cecha wspólna z Bellatrix. Gdyby nie widział ich drzew genealogicznych mógłby pomyśleć, że są rodzonymi siostrami. Obie miały wspaniałą umiejętność mówienia o sprawach, które większość ludzi uznawała za wstydliwe, w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach.

\- Zaiste.

\- A co, jeśli bym powiedziała, że taki był mój zamiar?

\- Odpowiedziałbym, że jesteś szalona.

\- O Belli tez tak mówią, co nie znaczy, że jest to prawda.

\- Jednakże Bella jeszcze nigdy nie wykorzystała swego dziecka do uwiedzenia mężczyzny.

\- Być może dlatego, że go nie ma? - mruknęła rozbawiona.

\- Być może – odparł lakonicznie.

\- Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, Severusie, że w innej sytuacji byś mnie nie zapragnął?

\- W co grasz, Anniko? - odstawił gwałtownie szklaneczkę.

\- A ty? - odparowała.

\- Gdybym cię nie znał, mógłbym pomyśleć, że zdradzasz swojego męża na prawo i lewo.

\- I myślisz, że mnie znasz?

Cholera, była naprawdę dobra. Teraz jeszcze lepiej rozumiał dlaczego Dołohow tak usilnie dążył, by została jego żoną.

\- Przypuszczam.

\- Przypuszczenia maja to do siebie, że bywają złudne – powiedziała, zerkając w stronę jednej z gwiazd.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że kusisz diabla?

\- Może tego właśnie chcę?

\- A jeżeli ja nie chcę?

\- To dawno już byś wyszedł, Severusie – roześmiała się – Przyznaj, że aż cię mierzi na samą myśl o Antoninie we mnie. O mnie na kolanach przed nim. W rożnych miejscach tego domu. Choćbyś miał żyć tysiąc lat, nigdy nie odgadłbyś nawet połowy. I syn. Wisienka na torcie. Marzenie każdego mężczyzny czystej krwi. Zastanawia mnie... czy ty mu aby nie zazdrościsz?

\- Oczywiście, że mu zazdroszczę – syknął – Tylko głupiec by tego nie robił. Dołohow ma wszystko. Zawsze miał. Zobaczył cię. Rok później byliście zaręczeni. Jak w cholernej bajce.

\- Dlaczego sam nie sprawisz sobie takiego życia? Masz dość pieniędzy, by nie pracować. Zamiast tego tkwisz w tej szkole, uwieziony w murach przez większą część roku. Kiedy zamierzasz się ożenić i zapewnić sobie ciągłość rodu?

Poczuł bolesne ukłucie w sercu na wspomnienie o ślubie. Szkoda tylko, że jedyna kobieta z którą mógłby i chciał się ożenić, była martwa od prawie trzech lat. Utrzymał kamienny wyraz twarzy.

\- To moja pasja – odpowiedział krótko.

\- Pasje można realizować także w domu.

\- Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś mistrzynią w zmianach tematu? - parsknął – Z rozmowy o moim pragnieniu zanurzenia się w twoim ciele, przeszliśmy do planów zawodowych.

\- Tak, kilka razy słyszałam coś podobnego – uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

\- Czyli, jak rozumiem, nie oddasz mi się?

\- Nie, Severusie – potrząsnęła głową – Nie mogłabym tego zrobić Antoninowi.

\- W takim razie po co to wszystko?

\- Test – odparła krótko, odstawiając szklankę, która w momencie zetknięcia z blatem stolika zniknęła.

\- Test? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.

\- Przepraszam, Severusie. Nie bierz tego do siebie. Naprawdę cię lubię.

\- Zdałem chociaż ten test?

\- Być może – uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo.

\- Czy w takim razie mogę mieć jedno pytanie?

Zastanowiła się, po czym skinęła krótko.

\- Jak to jest, że Czarny Pan traktował się na takich samych prawach co naznaczonych śmierciożerców, a nawet lepiej? Dlaczego nigdy nie brałaś udziału w rajdach, a torturach tak? Jakim cudem obdarzył cię takim zaufaniem?

\- Tak wiele pytań, a mało odpowiedzi – westchnęła – Przykro mi, Severusie, ale nie jestem odpowiednią osobą, by ci to wyjaśnić. Poza tym, obawiam się że i tak byś nie zrozumiał.

\- A kto jest tą osobą?

\- Czarny Pan, oczywiście. Jednakże nie łudź się, że kiedykolwiek ci to wyjawi.

\- Zatem wiesz tylko ty i Mistrz?

\- Może tak, może nie.

\- Nadal jesteście po jego stronie?

Syknęła tak, że aż się wzdrygnął.

\- Oczywiście! Tylko jego poglądy są słuszne.

\- Wiem o tym, nie denerwuj się niepotrzebnie. Po prostu zniknęliście na tyle lat bez żadnych wieści... Nikt nawet nie wie gdzie byliście.

\- Mieliśmy misje. Zupełnie jak i ty. Tyle, że nasza była terminowa. I mówisz nieprawdę twierdząc, że nikt nie wie, gdzie byliśmy.

\- No tak, Czarny Pan – mruknął.

\- Tak. I jeżeli on nie życzył sobie, by ktokolwiek inny wiedział, to naszym zadaniem jest uhonorować jego wolę. Jego słowo jest prawem. Powinieneś o tym pamiętać.

Był to jawny przytyk do jego błagania o życie Lily po tym, jak Czarny Pan wydał na nią wyrok. Widocznie Bella nie zachowała tej kwestii dla siebie, ale w sumie nie wiedział, dlaczego się tego nie spodziewał. Cholera.

\- Pamiętam doskonale. A wracając do jednego z moich wcześniejszych pytań... skoro Dołohow załatwia wasze sprawy... To wiesz może gdzie jest nasza droga Bella i jej mąż?

\- Oczywiście. Doglądają przywracania swojej posiadłości do stanu używalności.

To było ewidentne kłamstwo. A najgorsze było w tym, że ona wiedziała, że on zda sobie z tego sprawę. Czyli albo traktują go jak idiotę, który niczego się nie domyśla, albo kategorycznie wykluczają go z całej sprawy.

\- O, Severusie, prawie bym zapomniała. Czuj się zaproszony do naszego dworu w Noc Duchów. Lucjusz, Nott, Avery i Jugson także będą.

\- Hmm... Noc Duchów mówisz? Musiałbym wymyślić jakąś bajeczkę dla Dumbledore'a. W końcu jestem nauczycielem. Powinienem być na uczcie.

\- Jestem pewna, że coś wymyślisz.

\- Słusznie. Czy tego dnia ma się wydarzyć coś niezwykłego? - zapytał zdawkowo.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Alexander, Draco i Teodor poznają prawdziwa pasję swoich rodziców.

O Merlinie. Czterolatkowie.

\- To cudownie – uśmiechnął się obłudnie – A jak nauki Alexandra?

\- Doskonale, że pytasz, Severusie! - zachichotała – Wygląda na to, że mój syn jest wybitnie uzdolniony. Z początku mieliśmy nadzieję chociażby na talent do transmutacji, ale on przewyższył nasze oczekiwania. Nawet mój ojciec był zadowolony ze swego wnuka, a zaręczam ci, że bardzo trudno go usatysfakcjonować.

\- Tak? A w czym jest tak dobry?

\- Zaklęcia, eliksiry, transmutacja, no i oczywiście czarna magia. Bez problemu rzuca bezrożdżkowe czary, chociaż z różdżką Antonina również doskonale sobie radzi. Nie uwierzysz, ale ostatnio świadomie rzucił klątwę łamania kości na Szmatkę!

\- Doprawdy? - uniósł brew – A co takiego zrobiła?

Spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

\- Nic. On ćwiczył.

\- Ćwiczył...

\- Tak, Severusie, ćwiczył. Robi to na zmianę na trojce z naszych skrzatów.

\- Nie sadzisz, że to trochę za wcześnie?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała twardo – Musi być równie dobry, co my. A ja pierwszego Cruciatusa rzuciłam zanim jeszcze poszłam do szkoły. I to pełną mocą. Antonin tak samo. Nie zamierzamy dopuścić do tego, by nasz jedyny syn został kimś przeciętnym.

\- Rozumiem – zerknął na zegarek na nadgarstku – Bardzo milo mi się z tobą rozmawiało, Anniko, ale muszę się zbierać. Za kilka godzin zaczynam zajęcia.

\- Oczywiście, nie zatrzymuję cię – podniosła się – Zechcesz skorzystać z kominka? Będzie znacznie szybciej.

\- Tak, dziękuję. Postaram się przybyć na Noc Duchów.

\- Będziemy cię oczekiwać.

Gdy znikał w płomieniach przed oczami nadal miał złośliwy uśmiech Anniki.


	5. Chapter 5

_30 września 1984_

Zostały mu do sprawdzenia tylko dwie rodziny. Gdyby ktoś zapytał go o zdanie, stwierdziłby, że to o dwie za dużo. Delikatnie rzecz ujmując, miał dość. Jedną kwestią jest obserwowanie śmierciożerców, które jednak nijak ma się do nachodzenia porządnych ludzi, którzy patrzyli na niego zdezorientowani kiedy zadawał nietypowe pytania. Rzecz jasna dyrektora nie obchodziła jego opinia na ten temat, a jedynie skutek prowadzonej właśnie operacji.

Operacji, która on sam nazwałby szczytem desperacji. Zwłaszcza, że wszystkie rody, które dotychczas odwiedził miały tyle wspólnego z uprowadzeniem Harrego Pottera co on z pokonaniem Grindelwalda.

Naprawdę nie rozumiał czego właściwie szukał dyrektor. Cześć z tych rodzin nie była nawet zbytnio majętna. Chyba, że w dzisiejszych czasach za majętność uznamy kilkaset galeonów w skrytce. Merlinie, przecież taki sztylet kosztuje kilkanaście tysięcy sztuk złota i nie wystarczy tylko zasobna skrytka. Trzeba mieć jeszcze odpowiednie kontakty i pozycję. Takich rzeczy nie sprzedaje się byle komu.

Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym mocnej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że jedyne osoby które mogłyby sobie pozwolić na tak ekstrawagancki zakup jeszcze trzy lata temu klęczały w maskach przed Czarnym Panem. Z drugiej strony... nie mieliby z tego żadnych korzyści. Po co mieliby to robić? Szczerze wątpił w dobroć ich serc. Pierwszą reakcją byłoby zamordowanie małego Pottera, a nie przyjecie go do swojej rodziny.

Westchnął z frustracji. Takie myśli donikąd go nie doprowadzą. Musi słuchać poleceń dyrektora. Wtedy być może uda im się rozwiązać tę zagadkę.

* * *

 _Znowu pudło._

To była jego pierwsza myśl po wyjściu z tamtego domu.

Odetchnął głęboko, dziwiąc się jednocześnie, że w jednym kraju w tym samym czasie, ale innych miejscach może być tak różna pogoda. Wokół Hogwartu zaczęły się już pierwsze przymrozki, a drzewa od kilkunastu dni były bez liści. Tutaj jednak, w północnej Walii dopiero zaczynała się jesień.

Ostatni raz obejrzał się za siebie, na biały domek przycupnięty na szczycie małego wzgórza. Doprawdy, o czym musiał myśleć Dumbledore gdy go tu wysyłał. Pokręcił jedynie głową, jakby nie było sensu szukać _sensu_ w pomysłach siwego staruszka.

Deportował się.

* * *

Wprost na zagracone podwórko niedaleko wsi Ottery St. Catchpole. Z wahaniem spojrzał na dom i na kartkę.

 _Nie._

To było nierealne. A jednak się działo.

Nie wierzył, po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że Albus wysłał go do Weasley'ów. Byli tak nieprawdopodobnym wyborem, że prędzej uwierzyłby, że to centaury postanowiły adoptować Harrego.

 _Harrego?_ Od kiedy tak go nazywał?

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, spojrzał znów na kartkę, jakby próbował zmusić ją by pokazywała inne koordynaty aportacji.

Nic takiego nadal się nie stało. Szereg cyfr nadal wesoło widniał na pergaminie.

Przynajmniej wiedział już co takiego miał na myśli Dumbledore mówiąc mu, żeby nie reagował impulsywnie. Faktycznie w pierwszym odruchu chciał się odwrócić i znaleźć daleko od tego miejsca, ale jakiś złośliwy głosik szeptał mu, żeby tego nie robił.

 _W końcu Albus prawie zawsze ma rację._

I kto inny byłby bardziej skłonny do zaopiekowania się biednym, skatowanym sierotą jeśli nie Molly Weasley?

Zdusił w zarodku przekleństwa, które aż mu się cisnęły na usta i ruszył ku drzwiom kuchennym. W ferworze prawie przewrócił się o zbłąkanego kurczaka.

Zebrał się w sobie i z kamienną maską na twarzy zapukał dwa razy.

* * *

\- Masz jeszcze jakieś genialne pomysły, czy to już koniec?

Staruszek podniósł głowę znad opasłego, zakurzonego tomiszcza i spojrzał na swojego niezapowiedzianego gościa pytająco.

\- Nie udawaj – warknął – Musiałeś wiedzieć, że nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. Po co więc mnie tam wysłałeś?

Dumbledore złączył palce wskazujące w charakterystycznym geście i Severus musiał uruchomić cały zapas swojej słynnej cierpliwości żeby nie urwać mu głowy.

\- Wybacz, ale chyba nie do końca pojmuję. Sugerujesz, że wysłałem cię tam znając z góry wynik? - zacięta mina Snape'a mówiła sama za siebie – Mylisz się. Molly była bardzo prawdopodobna. Bardziej niż śmierciożercy. Jest ludzka. A czy to nie ludzkie, pomóc dziecku w potrzebie?

\- Czy zapomniałeś, dyrektorze – wycedził – że oni są _biedni_?

\- Nie – odparł spokojnie – Jednak najwyraźniej ty zapomniałeś, że są czystej krwi i posiadają kilka ciekawych pamiątek rodzinnych.

\- Owszem. Zdjęć i starych różdżek. Pokazała mi je. Jeśli tak mają wyglądać te _poszukiwania_ , jak szumnie je nazywamy, może po prostu dajmy temu spokój?

\- Chcesz się poddać? - spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów z ciekawością.

\- Nie, nie chcę! - naprawdę tracił już cierpliwość do tych gierek – Ale minęły prawie dwa miesiące, a Pottera ani widu, ani słychu! Nie mamy _nic_. Z jakimi podstawami mamy go szukać? Może chcesz nasłać aurorów na wszystkich brytyjskich czarodziejów żeby sprawdzili ich alibi? Bądź poważny! On się nie znajdzie!

\- Być może masz rację – zaczął powoli – Nie zmienia to jednak w żaden sposób naszej sytuacji.

\- Sytuacji? - powtórzył jak papuga. Chyba zaczynał się gubić.

\- _Musimy_ mieć Harrego Pottera, Severusie. To nie podlega dyskusji. Jeśli czarodziejski świat się dowie, że on zniknął, nastąpi katastrofa. I nie, nie demonizuję. Voldemort nie umarł, chłopcze. A tylko Harry może stawić mu czoło. Teraz oczywiście jest za mały, ale stanowi symbol.

\- Rozumiem – potarł ręką oczy – Ale nie wyczaruje ci go – zatrzymał się na chwilę, gdy zorientował się jak dziwnie to zabrzmiało – Nie mogę wytrzasnąć go z księżyca. Ty też nie.

\- Na szczęście mamy jeszcze kilka lat żeby nad tym pomyśleć – odparł chyba zbyt swobodnym tonem, bo Severus spojrzał na niego wilkiem – Rzecz jasna nie przestaniemy szukać. Do tego czasu chciałbym, żebyś skupił się na bieżących obowiązkach. Ja za to uruchomię kilka moich dawno zapomnianych kontaktów. Może uda mi się coś wskórać. A jeśli chodzi o kontakty...

Spojrzał na Severusa pytająco i ten po prostu musiał się skrzywić.

\- Widziałem się z Anniką. Potwierdziła, że Dołohow i reszta wyjechali. Tyle. Nie powiedziała nic więcej. Nie żebyś się tego spodziewał, rzecz jasna.

\- To wszystko?

\- Hm, niezupełnie – odparł i wpatrzył się w jakiś punkt nad ramieniem dyrektora – Zrobiła mi test.

\- Jaki test?

Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Kusiła mnie.

\- Ah, tak? - błękitne oczy zamigotały przekornie.

\- I co? Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? - zironizował.

\- Staram się to zrozumieć, Severusie. Uległeś?

Zacisnął zęby, ale udało mu się wycisnąć zduszone – Tak.

Widząc zszokowany wzrok dyrektora szybko naprostował.

\- Ale to niczego nie doszło.

Opowiedzenie całego spotkania zajęło mu dobrą godzinę i na dworze było już całkowicie ciemno. Starał się nie pominąć niczego, być może dyrektor zauważy coś, co jemu umknęło.

\- Tak – pogładził się po długiej, białej brodzie – To trochę komplikuje sytuację, ale nie przejmuj się tym na razie. Jeśli zaś chodzi o wyjście... nie widzę przeciwwskazań. Omówię to z Minerwą.

\- Mam się _nie przejmować_? To twoja rada? Ona coś knuje. Stanowczo _nie mogę_ tego zlekceważyć.

\- Zrobisz to – głos dyrektora stal się twardy niczym stal – Nie będziesz popadał w jeszcze większy konflikt z Dołohowem. Wszystko samo się wyjaśni.

 _Kiedy będzie za późno._

Na głos jednak powiedział jedynie:

\- Dobrze.

I wyszedł.


	6. Chapter 6

Kolejny.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _31 października 1984_

Tego dnia już od wczesnego popołudnia nie miał co ze sobą zrobić.

Lekcje zostały odwołane zaraz po drugim śniadaniu, na wyraźną prośbę uczniów chcących przygotować się do uroczystej uczty. Normalnie by oponował przeciwko takiemu marnotrawieniu czasu. W końcu rok szkolny nie trwał wieczność, a w czerwcu wszyscy studenci musieli mieć opanowaną określoną część materiału. Tym razem jednak nie miał na to sił.

Nadal był wściekły na Dumbledore'a. Gdy miesiąc temu zawitał do jego gabinetu po dziwacznej wizycie u Anniki, sam nie wiedział na co liczył. Ale z pewnością nie na zapewnienie, że bez problemu może wyjść do ich posiadłości, a on się wszystkim zajmie. Jego obawy, zrodzone przez niepokojącą rozmowę w bawialni skwitował jedynie machnięciem dłoni, zupełnie jakby nadal był krnąbrnym uczniem.

Zostawała jeszcze sama Annika. Starał się o niej nie myśleć, ale już którąś noc z rzędu zakończył przedwcześnie, z kropelkami potu na twarzy i bolesną erekcją pulsującą tuż pod rozgrzaną kołdrą. Niezależnie od tego co robił, wizja tej kobiety rozkładającej przed nim nogi, nie chciała go opuścić.

Sam nie wiedział skąd wzięła się ta niecodzienna obsesja. Nie była w końcu pierwszą kobietą, której pożądał. Dotąd jednak nie zdarzyło mu się fantazjować o żonie innego śmierciożercy.

I jeszcze ta tajemnica, która zdawała się ją owiewać, kusząc i wołając o odkrycie, do czego skwapliwie się przymierzał. Bezskutecznie jak dotąd. Nigdy jeszcze nie zawiódł się na swoim analitycznym umyśle, aż do teraz. Nie umiał znaleźć żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia dla tej dziwnej zażyłości między Anniką a Czarnym Panem. Każda kolejna hipoteza przebijała absurdem poprzednią, co niezmiernie go frustrowało.

Dodatkowo zastanawiała go kwestia wyprawy Belli i Dołohowa. Rudolfusem w zasadzie się nie przejmował. Dziwił się nawet, że zabrali go ze sobą. Jakoś wątpił, by to Bella nalegała na obecność męża. Dokładnie tak, jak większość małżeństw w arystokratycznym półświatku, pobrali się tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na wolę swoich rodziców. Mieli chociaż to szczęście, że posiadali wspólne zainteresowania. Jakby nie patrzeć, ślepe uwielbienie Czarnego Pana również się do nich zaliczało.

Ale to było wszystko. Nawiązali jedynie kruchą nić porozumienia. Ona go tolerowała, a on ubóstwiał ziemię po której stąpała. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy może Rudolfus jednak się w niej nie zakochał. Ale te myśli szybko odchodziły. Z jego oczu wyzierało tylko jedno - pożądanie.

Zaś sama Bella była trudnym do zgryzienia orzechem. Jeszcze przed jej uwiezieniem w Azkabanie był gotów twierdzić, że jedyne głębsze uczucie żywi do swojego Lorda. Jednak nie tak dawny pokaz w rezydencji Dołohowa sprawił, że zaczął się wahać. Swojego chrześniaka traktowała tak, jakby był jej własnym synem. Nie był pewien czy to miłość, bo ciężko było określić jak to uczucie manifestowałaby Bella, ale z pewnością była to pewna czułość i opiekuńczość. Co samo w sobie powodowało u niego dreszcze. Opiekuńcza Bellatrix Lestrange. Piekło zaczynało zamarzać.

Oczywiście ten fakt Dumbledore również zlekceważył. Doprawdy, myślałby kto, że to największy czarodziej ostatnich pokoleń, a nie potrafił dostrzec największej oczywistości kilku ostatnich miesięcy. Zamiast skupiać się na tym co wiedzą, błądzili w ciemnościach, opierając się na zagadkowych lub nieistniejących wskazówkach.

A dyrektor uparcie poszukiwał jakiegokolwiek śladu po Potterze. Jak należałoby się spodziewać, nieskutecznie.

Ostatnimi osobami, które go widziały było jego wujostwo. Później dzieciak przepadł. Jak kamień w wodę. Dziwił go nieco brak wyczuwalnych śladów magii na tamtej plaży, ale z drugiej strony świadczyło to wyłącznie o tym, że zabrał go ze sobą ktoś bardzo potężny. Oczywiście Dumbledore upierał się, że istnieje możliwość, że Potter sam opuścił tamto miejsce.

Spojrzał wtedy na siwowłosego mężczyznę z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem. Już nawet pomijając fakt, że Potter ma cztery lata i raczej nie był pasjonatem długich wędrówek, to jeszcze tamto miejsce było na całkowitym odludziu. Jedynymi budynkami w promieniu wielu mil były te zaniedbane domki wypoczynkowe. A i tak w tamtym czasie byli tam tylko Dursley'owie.

Co zaś tyczy się Dursley'ów... Zajmie się nimi odpowiednio.

Jednak mimo szczerych chęci nie mógł się tym zająć w tej chwili. Minęły już dwa miesiące od rozpoczęcia szkoły, a on nadal w każdej wolnej chwili siedział zasypany górami papierów. Sterty esejów oczekujących na ocenę, prośby od nadgorliwych rodziców i papierzyska od Rady wydawały się z niego kpić. W końcu warzenie eliksirów do Skrzydła Szpitalnego zajmuje trochę czasu. A oprócz tego musiał dzielić te wątłe skrawki wolnego czasu na śmierciożerców, dyrektora i normalne zajęcia. Podejrzewał, że na Privet Drive trafi zapewne w okolicach przerwy świątecznej.

Nie zauważył, że dotarł prawie do swoich kwater, aż nie wpadł na jakiegoś ucznia, który w pełnym biegu wypadł zza zakrętu. Poczuł, że krew się w nim zagotowała. Nienawidził biegania po korytarzach, o czym wszyscy wiedzieli. A ta mała, może drugo, albo trzecioroczna Puchonka miała się o tym przekonać już za parę sekund.

\- Piętnaście punktów od Hufflepuffu i szlaban w następną sobotę z panem Filchem. O dwudziestej, panno Tonks – powiedział jedwabistym tonem.

\- Tak, profesorze – bąknęła, a jej włosy zmieniły barwę na głęboką szarość – Przepraszam, to się więcej nie powtórzy.

Skinął głową i wszedł do swoich kwater, niecierpliwie wybierając odpowiednie szaty na dzisiejszy wieczór. Zwykła odpada, zjedliby go żywcem. Z miną godną męczennika narodowego samymi opuszkami palców chwycił zieloną szatę z czarnymi lamówkami. Rodowe kolory Snape'ów. Spojrzał na nie z niesmakiem. Przypominały mu o wszystkich tych chwilach o których chciał zapomnieć. Odgonił od siebie wspomnienie domu rodzinnego, który teraz popadał w całkowitą ruinę, a on zupełnie się tym nie przejmował, spokojnie egzystując w jedynym skrzydle, które nie niosło ze sobą nieprzyjemnego bagażu. Na szczęście i tak przebywał tam tylko niecałe dwa miesiące w roku.

Skrzywił się niemiłosiernie, kiedy lustro wiszące nieopodal szafy zaczęło wymieniać co ma po kolei zrobić, jednak zastosował się do instrukcji. Włosy, zazwyczaj przetłuszczone, teraz miękko opadały na ramiona, ponieważ nie musiał sterczeć pół dnia nad parującym kociołkiem. Związał je aksamitną, czarną wstążką tuż nad karkiem. Po rzuceniu kilku drobnych zaklęć skóra nie wydawała się już pergaminowo żółta, a przyjemnie brzoskwiniowa.

W wirze swoich szat wkroczył do kominka, by poinformować Dumbledore'a, że może zacząć szukać jego zwłok, jeśli nie wróci do końca tygodnia.

* * *

Sala balowa w rezydencji Dołohowa wyglądała... przygnębiająco.

 _Tak, to chyba najlepsze określenie._

Z sufitu zwieszały się upiorne, wydrążone dynie. Ściany, ozdobione wspaniałymi malunkami zakryto udrapowanymi faldami materiału w kolorze aksamitnej czerni. Pod nimi ustawiono rząd stoliczków z najwykwintniejszymi przekąskami. Na przeciwległym krańcu zaś dumnie stał dobrze wyposażony barek. Na środku pomieszczenia wyczarowano parkiet, na którym w luźnych grupkach stali goście.

Pani domu dotrzymała obietnicy. Zaproszono jedynie bardzo wąski krąg znajomych.

On z kolei stał pod jedyną wolną ścianą, nieco na lewo od barku.

\- … najnowszy krzyk mody!

\- … stanowczo się na to nie zgodzę, Nott.

\- … dokładnie tak, jak mówiłam. Niczego innego nie można było się spodziewać.

\- … tak, choruje.

\- … oku jedna rezydencję, ale nadal nie jesteśmy pewni.

\- … odrażające insynuacje!

\- Severusie – usłyszał nagle głos niedaleko siebie, który przebijał się przez cały ten gwar.

Przed nim stała Annika, we wspaniałej, kobaltowej sukni z głębokim rozcięciem na udzie, która stanowiła dopełnienie dla niesamowicie bladej cery i oczu o pochłaniającej, chabrowej barwie. Włosy upięła w luźnego koka, który wydawał się być dziełem całkowitego przypadku, chociaż z pewnością zrobienie go zajęło kilka dobrych godzin. Szyję okalał misternie wykonany medalion z herbem rodu Wittenbergów. Na palcu dumnie dzierżyła pierścień od Dołohowa. Pięknie skrojone usta, podkreślone krwistoczerwoną szminką, ułożyły się w uśmiechu odsłaniającym lekko zęby.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie nudzisz. Byłoby to dla nas ujmą.

\- Skąd, Anniko. Podziwiałem jedynie dekoracje. Pierwszy raz spotykam się z dyniami poza Wielką Salą.

\- Ah – spojrzała w górę, a jej uśmiech się poszerzył – To pomysł Alexandra. Tak długo nalegał, że musieliśmy się zgodzić. Ostatnio jest bardzo zafascynowany jedną z naszych ksiąg o wierzeniach pogańskich.

\- Doskonały gust – schylił głowę w geście uznania – A gdzie jest teraz twój uroczy syn?

\- Ze swoją nową guwernantką – westchnęła – Chociaż bardzo bym chciała, nie mogę spędzać z nim całej doby. Ilaia przejmie część moich obowiązków. Byłam dość... kapryśna, zdaniem Antonina, więc znalezienie jej zajęło nam stanowczo za dużo czasu. A i tak nie byłam przekonania, chociaż jej referencje były najlepszymi jakie widziałam.

\- Ilaia... Chyba skądś kojarzę to imię – zamyślił się.

\- Nic dziwnego, Severusie – zaśmiała się dźwięcznie – Ilaia Black. Bella nam ją poleciła. To jej kuzynka piątego stopnia, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

\- Zatem możecie być pewni, że wasz syn pozostanie w dobrych rękach.

\- Ależ oczywiście, nie chciałam sugerować nic innego. Martwiła mnie jedynie kwestia jego edukacji.

\- Jak to? - zainteresował się – Ostatnio zachwalałaś jego postępy. Coś się zmieniło?

\- Nie, nie – potrząsnęła głową – Alexander ma jedynie niezwykłą umiejętność do owijania sobie ludzi wokół palca. Boję się jedynie, że opiekunka nie będzie kładła właściwego nacisku na naukę. Co prawda, nadal uczy go Antonin i ostatnio nawet Bella się włączyła, ku mojemu zdziwieniu. Sam wiesz, że nigdy wcześniej nie przejawiała żadnego zainteresowania dziećmi.

\- Owszem – przytaknął – Draco nie interesuje jej nawet w małym ułamku tak, jak twój syn. Chociaż zawsze wydawało mi się, że Bella traktuje cię bardziej jak siostrę niż Narcyzę.

\- Lepiej nie mówić tego głośno, Severusie – wyszeptała konspiracyjnie – Cissy mogłaby czuć się urażona. Co nie zmienia faktu, że czuje się mile połechtana. Szkoda jedynie, że Bella nie ma córki – westchnęła z nostalgią – Wspaniale byłoby połączyć nas z rodem Black'ów.

\- Ktoś inny wydaje ci się równie atrakcyjny?

\- Sama nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami i skinęła na przechodzącego obok skrzata. Chwile później trzymała już finezyjny kieliszek z szampanem – Być może Aleda, jeśli Alvena się zgodzi.

\- Dlaczego miałaby się nie zgodzić? - uniósł brew w zdziwieniu.

\- Podobno mają na oku małego Teodora. Ale to już nie moja sprawa. Antonin się tym zajmie, kiedy uzna za stosowne – jej ton dobitnie świadczył, co sądzi o wyborze Teodora Notta zamiast jej syna.

\- I tylko ona? Naprawdę? Nie chce mi się wierzyć, Anniko, że nie upatrzyłaś jeszcze kogoś.

\- Cóż... córka Greengrass'a zapowiada się ciekawie – wypiła łyk napoju – Mam na myśli tę starszą. Dafne. Blondynka, niebieskie oczy. Ma piękne kości policzkowe. Idealnie pasowałaby do mojego syna. Nie to, co mała Astoria. Ma za duże oczy. I te ciemne włosy... jakoś mi nie pasują.

\- Znam Greengrass'a. Jego córek niestety nie miałem okazji poznać.

Annika wskazała mu podbródkiem na grupkę dzieci stojących nieopodal jednego z okien. Bez trudu wypatrzył omawianą dziewczynkę. Ułatwił to fakt, że obecne były tam tylko dwie blond grzywy, z czego jedna należała do Draco.

Musiał przyznać, że mała Greengrass'ówna zapewne wyrośnie na piękność. Dzisiejszego dnia miała na sobie zwiewną, malachitową sukienkę z kokardką w pasie. Jasne pukle luźno opadały na odsłonięte plecy. Dziewczynka była bardzo drobna i na oko mogła mieć jakieś trzy latka.

\- A co ona tu robi, tak w ogóle? Podczas ostatniej wizyty wyraźnie dałaś mi do zrozumienia, że obecni będą tylko najważniejsi śmierciożercy i ich rodziny.

\- Jest tutaj na moją prośbę, chociaż Antonin był... przeciwny – odparła niepewnie – Uparł się, by związać Greengrass'a Przysięgą Milczenia.

\- A ty nalegałaś, ponieważ...? - to odkrycie z pewnością było ważne. Nie znal nikogo, poza Czarnym Panem, kto potrafiłby nakłonić do czegoś Dołohowa.

\- Musiałam się jej przyjrzeć, oczywiście – odpowiedziała tak, jakby oznajmiała mu, że dwa dodać dwa równa się cztery. Widocznie była to jedna z tych spraw, którą rozumieją tylko matki.

\- Istnieje jakiś konkretny powód dla którego tylko Wewnętrzny Krąg, mam na myśli tę część która przebywa na wolności, został zaproszony?

\- Nigdy nic ci nie umknie, Severusie – obdarowała go małym uśmieszkiem czającym się w kącikach warg – Owszem, jest ku temu powód, chociaż w momencie gdy zapraszałam naszych gości jeszcze go nie znałam – w jej glosie zabrzmiała nutka lekkiej urazy, której źródła nie potrafił zidentyfikować.

\- A parkiet? To jakaś nowa tradycja? Nie przypominam sobie, by tańce należały do zwyczajów tego święta.

\- Doprawdy – roześmiała się – Rozmowa z tobą chwilami przypomina przesłuchanie. Ale nie. Parkiet nie służy do tańców tej nocy, a do ochrony marmurowej posadzki pod nim.

\- Ochrony...?

W odpowiedzi jedynie uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

\- Anniko, kochanie wszędzie cię szukałem – oboje spojrzeli w prawo, by ujrzeć podchodzącego do nich Dołohowa ze szklaneczką whisky w dłoni – I Snape.

\- Dlaczego mnie szukałeś? - zapytała szybko, by zapobiec docinkom.

\- Bella chciała się upewnić, że wszystko jest gotowe.

Annika zmarszczyła brwi, między którymi pojawiła się maleńka, pionowa kreska.

\- A cóż ja mam do tego? To wy zajmowaliście się zorganizowaniem naszej atrakcji.

\- Ależ skarbie, mam na myśli tę drugą – uśmiechnął się czarująco.

\- A, tak – rozpromieniła się – Przypuszczam, że już niedługo. Przeproszę was na chwilę.

Gdy wychodziła z sali obaj mężczyźni odprowadzali ją wzrokiem.

\- Słyszałem, że chcesz przelecieć moją żonę, Snape – Dołohow powiedział to nadal patrząc na wejście do sali.

\- Skąd wiesz? - spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie i ledwo zauważalnie przełknął gule formującą się w gardle.

\- To mój dom – odpowiedział krotko – Wiem, co się w nim dzieje.

\- Skoro to nie było pytanie, to czego chcesz?

\- W zamian? - zaśmiał się – Naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś w stanie mnie przekupić?

\- Nie wiem. Warto się przekonać.

Dołohow odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego oczami, które wyraźnie coś kalkulowały.

\- Wiesz, Snape – zaczął konwersacyjnym tonem – Nie wiem, skąd u nas ta wrogość. Jesteśmy do siebie podobni... w pewnych kwestiach.

\- Doprawdy? - zapytał powątpiewająco.

\- Spójrz chociażby na kobiety, które nam się podobają. Moja Annika jest ruda. Tak samo, jak ta twoja wywłoka – na usta wpłynął mu obleśny uśmiech, gdy zauważył nagle spięcie Severusa – Obaj lubimy niebezpieczeństwo. Ten dreszczyk emocji. Przyznaj, że Annika nie podobała ci się na początku. Widziałem na rajdach jakie kobiety wybierasz. Zupełne przeciwieństwa. Czarnowłose, o ciemniejszej karnacji, z dużymi piersiami. Co się zmieniło, Snape?

\- Skoro jesteś taki bystry, to może sam zgadnij.

\- Oh, ależ ja to wiem. Chciałem dać ci jedynie szansę, żebyś mógł przyznać to sam – parsknął – Ale skoro wolisz usłyszeć to ode mnie... Owszem, pożądasz jej ciała. Ale znacznie bardziej kręci cię jej umysł. Nieprawdaż? Taki zawiły. Ma tyle masek. Bezwzględny morderca. Nieprzejednana towarzyszka. Znakomity polityk i strateg. Troskliwa matka. Niebezpieczna kusicielka. Wybierz sobie coś.

\- O co ci naprawdę chodzi? Rozmawiamy o strukturze umysłu twojej żony, który przyznaję, jest pasjonujący? Czy o naszym podobieństwie? Czy może o tym, czego chciałbyś w zamian za jej ciało?

\- O wszystkim. Ale widzę, że jesteś niecierpliwy. Szkoda. Widzisz, to po prostu łączy się w jedno. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Annikę, zainteresował mnie jej nietypowy, jak na kręgi w których się obracałem, typ urody. Dopiero później odkryłem, że rozmowa z nią jest równie fascynująca, co jej powierzchowność. Kolejna cecha, która nas łączy.

\- Zgrabnie ujęte. Zapomniałeś tylko, że istnieje jedna bardzo ważna różnica między nami.

\- Oświeć mnie zatem – skupił na nim oczy tak podobne do jego własnych, a jednocześnie tak różne.

\- Jesteś skurwielem bez serca. Być może kochasz żonę i syna, ale traktujesz ich jak drogocenne klejnoty w swojej kolekcji. Czyż nie tak właśnie traktowałeś Annikę zanim za ciebie wyszła? Twoim głównym celem było zdobycie jej. A gdybyś napotkał po drodze jakiegoś rywala, zabiłbyś go bez wahania.

\- Jesteś tak ślepy, Severusie – zaśmiał się cicho, złowieszczo – A czy ty nie błagałeś Czarnego Pana o życie szanownej pani Potter? Czy nie błagałeś _tylko_ o jej życie? Los jej syna i męża był ci całkowicie obojętny. Nadal jest. Przeżywasz jedynie wciąż i wciąż jej odejście. Dlaczego nie opłakujesz całej rodziny? Przecież miłość polega na bezwarunkowym oddaniu, nieprawdaż? A ona przecież kochała ich obu. Powinieneś cieszyć się jej szczęściem, skoro jesteś tak prawy. Chyba jednak nie jesteś, skoro zachowujesz się podobnie do mnie. To oczywiste, że kocham Annikę. Na tyle, na ile jest to możliwe w naszym bezdusznym, czystokrwistym świecie. Ale jestem egoistą. Jak każdy. Wątpię, czy na świecie znajdziesz chociażby jedną osobę, która bez zmrużenia oka będzie obserwować, jak kochana osoba odchodzi do innego – przerwał na chwilę i z satysfakcją obserwował, jak jego słowa wprowadziły Snape'a w osłupienie – Zatem... Czy naprawdę uważasz, że jesteśmy aż tak różni?

Nie zdołał wydusić z siebie choć słowa, więc jedynie pokręcił głową.

\- Właśnie – z satysfakcją skwitował Dołohow – A teraz... powiedz mi, czy ty chciałbyś podzielić się ze mną swoją słodką Lily?

Nadal jedynie stal i patrzył na niego w niemym szoku.

\- Kiedy będziesz gotowy, daj mi odpowiedz. Wtedy...

Jednak nie dowiedział się co się wtedy stanie, bo w tym momencie przez sale przemknął wielobarwny pocisk, który zatrzymał się tuż przed nimi. Zamrugał kilka razy i dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że to syn Dołohowa.

\- Tato, mama mówi, że to już!

\- Dobrze, Alexandrze – pogłaskał czarną czuprynę dziecka, a następnie zwrócił się do reszty zebranych – Proszę o uwagę!

Miał wrażenie, jakby dookoła niego wyłączono dźwięk. Nawet dzieciaki siedziały grzecznie jak aniołki. Wszystkie twarze zwróciły się w stronę Dołohowa, wpatrując się w niego z oczekiwaniem. Nawet on, mimowolnie, skierował na niego swój wzrok.

\- Dzisiejszy dzień przejdzie do historii! - w tym momencie do sali niepostrzeżenie wślizgnęła się Annika i wolnym krokiem podeszła, by stanąć obok męża i syna – Czekaliśmy na niego z utęsknieniem. Nareszcie nadszedł. Radujmy się wszyscy, bo znów nadeszły wspaniałe czasy, a niedługo cały świat czarodziejski będzie u naszych stóp. Drodzy przyjaciele, przedstawiam gościa honorowego!

W tym momencie wysokie, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi rozwarły się i do pomieszczenia weszła zakapturzona postać, obleczona drogocennymi, czarnymi niczym noc szatami, a za nią niczym cień kroczyła Bellatrix w oszałamiającej, burgundowej sukni z długim trenem, wyglądającej jak zakrwawiona suknia ślubna. Musiał przyznać, że pasowałoby to do niej doskonale. Nie wiedział jak była ubrana na własnym ślubie, ale szczerze wątpił, by jej wybór padł na klasyczną biel.

Oderwał wzrok od Bellatrix i skupił się na przybyszu. Miał wrażenie, że skądś go zna, chociaż nie miał pewności skąd. Postać była wysoka, bardzo szczupła i... tyle. Więcej nie mógł powiedzieć. Nie widział nawet rąk nieznajomego, bo rękawy szaty niemalże ciągnęły się po ziemi. Kaptur zaś szczelnie ukrywał twarz przed ciekawskimi oczami. Wtedy znów zerknął na Belle, na twarzy której widniało czyste uwielbienie. Uwielbienie, które widywał tyle razy...

\- Moi słudzy – zimny, wysoki, lekko syczący głos rozniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu, wywołując zszokowane sapnięcia i westchnienia, a chwilę później wszyscy, jak jeden organizm, padli na kolana.

Severus aż się zachwiał. Gdy zastanawiał się, co takiego Bella, Dołohow i Lestrange robili za granicą, nigdy nie wpadłby na to, że wyjechali by wskrzesić Czarnego Pana. A co do tego, że była to ich sprawka był absolutnie pewny.

\- Nie myli was wzrok, moi towarzysze. Powróciłem. By kontynuować nasze wspólne dzieło – wyjął z rękawa swoją różdżkę, nie wiadomo w jaki sposób odzyskaną i machnął nią krótko, a u szczytu parkietu pojawił się tron.

Wykonany z ciemnobrązowego drewna, stojący na grubym podeście z jednolitego, czarnego kamienia, z wytoczonym wizerunkiem węża w zagłówku.

Czarny Pan podszedł do niego i z gracją usiadł, przesuwając różdżkę między palcami niczym batutę.

Bella przystanęła u boku siostry, która z kolei trzymała dłonie na ramionach Draco.

Alexander z kolei wystąpił na środek sali, dzierżąc w dłoni sporych rozmiarów wiklinowy koszyk. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zszokowani, jednocześnie z lękiem wpatrując się w Czarnego Pana. A maluch stal tam nadal i wesoło się uśmiechał.

\- Tak, Alex? - teraz wszyscy mieli już lekko otwarte usta. Z pewnością nie tego się spodziewali. Oczywiście, nikt nie życzył chłopcu by znalazł się pod wpływem klątwy torturującej, ale nie śmieli nawet przypuszczać, że Lord odezwie się do smarkacza tak... miło. Ponadto Severus po raz pierwszy słyszał, by ktoś zwrócił się do chłopca zdrobniale. Nawet jego rodzice używali pełnej formy imienia. Tak, jak było przyjęte. Zdrobnień używali rówieśnicy.

\- Mam prezent – oznajmił dobitnie, a Snape szybko zamrugał, żeby się upewnić, czy na pewno nie śpi.

\- Tak? A co to takiego? - Lord wychylił się w ich stronę, zupełnie jakby chciał podejrzeć co znajduje się w koszyku.

Alexander jakby czytał w myślach najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika tego wieku, postawił kosz u swoich stop i delikatnie uniósł przykrywkę.

Wypełzł z niego dość krótki wąż, o pięknym zielono-brązowym zabarwieniu i dwoma rzędami kłów w paszczy.

\- Ma na imię Nagini. Jest jeszcze dość młoda.

Czarny Pan w zamyśleniu skinął głową i wpatrywał się w ślepia kilka minut, aż Lord ponownie się odezwał.

\- Bardzo przemyślany prezent, Alexandrze – uniósł leciutko wargi w czymś na kształt uśmiechu – Chodź do mnie. Twoi rodzice będą teraz trochę zajęci – maluch nie bez pomocy wdrapał się na oparcie tronu i w oczekiwaniu wpatrywał się w twarz Czarnego Pana – Wprowadzić więźniów.

Rudolfus wszedł do sali balowej, różdżką lewitując za sobą cztery nieprzytomne ciała. Poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Dzieci.

\- Na środek, Rudolfusie.

Głuchy odgłos obwieścił wykonanie polecenia, a Lestrange skłonił się.

\- Anniko, Bello, Rudolfusie, Antoninie – po kolei wskazywał dłonią na wymienione osoby – Należy wam się zaszczyt pierwszej tury. To wy jesteście odpowiedzialni mojego powrotu. Chociaż moja droga Annika nie bezpośrednio... - wygiął blade wargi w imitacji uśmiechu - Jakieś specjalne życzenia?

\- Panie – Dołohow odchrząknął – Chcielibyśmy, aby Alexander także miał swój udział...

\- Hm, ciekawe... - wyszeptał, po czym zwrócił twarz ku chłopcu – Jednak myślę, że jeszcze nie czas.

Dołohow cofnął się o krok na znak zgody, chociaż jego syn wyglądał jakby chciał się targować. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby mierzyli się spojrzeniami po czym Alexander odwrócił wzrok i wpatrzył się obojętnie w kąt sali. W tym momencie kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie.

Czarny Pan skinął głową. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, a on rozdziawił usta w niemym zdziwieniu. Padł znak, by zaczynali.

Bella i Annika postanowiły widocznie, że będą działać w komitywie. Podobnie Dołohow i Lestrange. On jednak nie patrzył na tortury. Nie obchodziły go krzyki maltretowanych dzieci. Patrzył na kobiety. Obie piękne. Obie fascynujące. Obie niebezpieczne. Zdawałoby się, że takich rzeczy się nie zapomina. Nieprawda. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie jak dokładna była Bella. Jaki błysk w oczach miała Annika. Jak Bella odrzucała głowę w tył, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Jak Annika wyginała się lekko, jak drapieżnik. Żywa broń. Jedyne kobiety, które zasłużyły sobie na jakikolwiek szacunek Czarnego Pana.

Ledwo zauważył, że jedna dziewczynka nie ma już ręki, która odrzucona niczym stara zabawka, leżała na samym skraju parkietu, przybierającego powoli demoniczną, czerwoną barwę. Prawie umknął mu fakt, że jeden z chłopców został zmuszony do wypicia rozrastającej się kałuży własnej krwi. Gdzieś na obrzeżach umysłu słyszał potępieńcze wycie, które mogłoby zbudzić umarłego. Jego oczy w milczącej fascynacji obserwowały jak brzuch drugiej dziewczynki zostaje rozpłatany na pół, a jej jelita stają się groteskowymi girlandami.

Nie wiedział, ile tak trwał, ale wiedział, że dzisiejsza rozmowa z Dołohowem obudziła w nim to, co dawno temu pogrzebał. W dniu, gdy los Lily został przesądzony. Czystą, niczym nieskrepowaną euforię z zadawania bólu.

Jedynie jakaś mała część jego duszy starała się protestować, gdy miejsce rodziców zajęli Draco, Teodor i Alexander.

Nadal jednak trwał, wpatrując się jak rezolutny, czarnowłosy czterolatek rzuca klątwę łamania kości różdżką swojego ojca, na inne dziecko. Dopiero teraz mógł w pełni zrozumieć co miała na myśli Annika, gdy zachwycała się umiejętnościami syna. Istotnie, chłopiec odziedziczył po swoim ojcu wygląd, jednak gracja polującej pantery, niespotykana u kogoś tak młodego, z pewnością była chaotycznym dziełem wspaniałych genów obojga rodziców. To było... wspaniałe. Alexander zdawał się mieć całkowitą kontrolę nad swoją magią. Magią, która w jego wieku powinna dopiero kiełkować. Jeśli nadal będzie rozwijał się w takim tempie, za piętnaście lat jedynie wygląd będzie świadczył o podobieństwie do ojca. Nie wątpił w finezję Dołohowa, aczkolwiek nawet on nie reprezentował takiego poziomu w tak młodym wieku.

Draco i Teodor z kolei uciekali się raczej do mniej subtelnych sposobów, pewnie trzymając w dłoniach noże.

Gdy po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach Czarny Pan dopuścił do zabawy całą resztę zgromadzenia z torturowanych dzieciaków zostały jedynie drżące i łkające worki mięsa.

A Lord Voldemort uśmiechał się z diabolicznym zadowoleniem.


	7. Chapter 7

**FrejaAleeera1** _ **–** _ o tym gdzie jest mały Potter będzie wiadomo już niebawem :) Jeśli chodzi o Alexandra... Nie, nie wzorowałam się na Damienie. Chociaż zachowanie małego Dołohowa ma swoje wytłumaczenie, ale na to trzeba jeszcze poczekać. Zresztą, chyba nie sądzisz, że mając takich rodziców jakiekolwiek dziecko byłoby zupełnie normalne? ;)

Tymczasem zapraszam na następny rozdział.

* * *

 _4 listopada 1984_

Od trzech dni, czyli swojego powrotu do Hogwartu, unikał Dumbledore'a zupełnie tak, jakby ten był zarażony smoczą ospą.

Zaproszenia do gabinetu zbywał tłumaczeniami, jakoby miał dużo pracy, a na dowód wskazywał rosnące z dnia na dzień stosy wypracowań i listę szlabanów w najbliższym czasie.

Przy stole prezydialnym w Wielkiej Sali pojawiał się na chwilę, by porwać kawę i kilka tostów, sycząc, że jest w trakcie przygotowywania bardzo skomplikowanej, eksperymentalnej mikstury. Wtedy jakoś wszyscy nauczyciele tracili zainteresowanie jego osobą. W sytuacjach awaryjnych przychodził na korytarz prowadzący do Pokoju Wspólnego Puchonów, łaskotał wielką gruszkę na obrazie i zjadał posiłek wśród nader gorliwych skrzatów.

Natychmiast po lekcjach ulatniał się do swojego gabinetu, warcząc i prychając na wszystkie istoty ludzkie w zasięgu wzroku.

Swoje patrole wśród ciemnych, ponurych korytarzy odbywał pod silnym zaklęciem maskującym, jakby bojąc się, że dyrektor nagle wyskoczy zza jakiejś zbłąkanej zbroi, zaciągnie go za uszy do gabinetu i napoi herbatką doprawioną jego własnym Veritaserum.

Oczywiście wiedział, że taki stan nie będzie utrzymywać się wiecznie. Mimo całej swojej wielkości, Hogwart nie mógł mu zagwarantować, że aż do emerytury nie spotka dyrektora tegoż przybytku.

Gdyby mógł przekazać Dumbledore'owi ważne informacje, pobiegłby do jego gabinetu z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, aż by się kurzyło. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. Pod koniec spotkania Czarny Pan dotknął Znaku każdego ze swoich sług nakazując milczenie w sprawie swojego powrotu. A dyrektor niestety miał przykrą tendencję do wtykania nosa we wszystkie osobiste sprawy i drążenia tak długo, aż człowiek się nie poddał. Ot, taka milsza wersja Czarnego Pana. Zamiast legilimencji – bystre spojrzenie błękitnych oczu znad okularów. Zamiast uroczego cruciatusa – herbata i ciasteczka, aż człowiek nie dostanie cukrzycy.

A ostatnią rzeczą na którą Severus Snape miał w tej chwili ochotę było uzewnętrznianie się przed wcieleniem dobra w ciele dobrotliwego staruszka. Po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie, że wchodzi raźnym krokiem do pięknego, owalnego gabinetu wypełnionego srebrnymi urządzeniami o niewiadomym przeznaczeniu i pod czujnym okiem feniksa, staje naprzeciw biurka, by spokojnym tonem zrelacjonować całe spotkanie z małą, śmierciożerczą rodzinką. Co miałby zresztą powiedzieć? Nie mógł pisnąć nawet słowa o torturach, wężu czy samym Lordzie. Padłby bez życia przed rzeczonym biurkiem, zanim zdążyłby sklecić choćby jedno sensowne zdanie. Zatem co? Że Dołohow spowodował, że jego mroczna część przypomniała o swoim istnieniu? Że ze stoickim spokojem obserwował jak troje czterolatków bez zająknięcia torturuje niewiele młodsze dzieciaki? Że zamiast na wykrwawiające się ciała wpatrywał się w inne ciało? Znacznie bardziej żywe, należące do matki jednego z tychże czterolatków? Z pewnością Dumbledore by się ucieszył, że jego jedyny szpieg zaczyna znów pogrążać się w otaczającym Czarnego Pana mroku. Zakładając oczywiście, że w międzyczasie nie dostałby zawału. Co rzecz jasna mogło się wydarzyć, a znając jego ostatnie szczęście, wydarzyłoby się na pewno.

A później, rzecz jasna gdyby dyrektor nie zszedł z tego świata, przeszedłby przez serię wybitnie terapeutycznych rozmów z Dumbledorem, który na przemian pytałby, co takiego się stało i wpatrywał w niego badawczo.

A w zasadzie nic się nie stało. I to było najgorsze. Świadomość, że Dołohow praktycznie nic nie zrobił. Uświadomił mu jedynie to, co sam doskonale wiedział. Tylko zakopał tę wiedzę gdzieś na szarym końcu umysłu, pod stertą kilkutonowych betonowych płyt, łudząc się, że tam jest bezpieczna. A wystarczyła piętnastominutowa rozmowa, by zburzyć to przeświadczenie.

Dlatego w tym właśnie momencie siedział w swoim gabinecie i wpatrywał się w odpowiedź, którą podczas śniadania dostarczyła szara płomykówka, co spowodowało lawinę plotek przy wszystkich stołach uczniowskich. W końcu żaden żywy czy umarły w Hogwarcie nigdy nie widział, by tłustowłosy dupek z lochów z kimś korespondował. A to, że była to korespondencja szybko potwierdzili uczniowie siedzący najbliżej stołu nauczycielskiego, niosąc radosną nowinę aż na błonia. W efekcie do południa cały zamek huczał wręcz od niesamowitych w swej oryginalności teorii. Zaczynając od jednej, wedle której profesor Snape zamawiał nielegalne eliksiry na czarnym rynku, co na szczęście szybko zostało zdementowane przez bardziej przytomnych studentów, którzy pukając się w głowy zauważali, że rzeczony profesor sam jest Mistrzem Eliksirów, zgodnie z czym jest jak najbardziej zdolny do samodzielnego uwarzenia jakiejkolwiek mikstury. A skończywszy na teorii o niesamowicie tajemniczej kochance Severusa Snape'a.

Byłoby to nawet śmieszne, gdyby nie zadziwiające podobieństwo do prawdy. Rzecz jasna pergamin nie pochodził od żadnej, utrzymywanej w całkowitym sekrecie kochanki. Była to odpowiedź od jedynej osoby, do której mógł się w tej chwili zwrócić. O ironio, był to mężczyzna którym, dla samej zasady bycia prawą ręką Dumbledore'a, powinien pogardzać. Nadal jednak pamiętał te wszystkie chwile przed upadkiem Czarnego Pana, gdy ten mu doradzał. Oh, Severus nie pytał rzecz jasna o problemy natury egzystencjalnej, czy w jakikolwiek sposób wkraczające w wyższe sfery. Nie. Ich rozmowy były znacznie bardziej prozaiczne. Prowadzone zawsze przy dobrym alkoholu, sprawiające, że nabierał nowej ochoty do życia.

Odpowiedz była równie krótka jak zawsze.

 _Nie ma problemu. Bądź o dziewiętnastej._

I to był kolejny z powodów dla którego siedział w swoim gabinecie zamiast na zwyczajowym miejscu w Wielkiej Sali, spożywając przepyszną kolację. Była osiemnasta pięćdziesiąt siedem.

Dzisiejszego dnia jeszcze usilniej unikał dyrektora. W zasadzie nie robił nic złego, ale coś mu mówiło, że Dumbledore'owi mógłby się nie spodobać jego dzisiejszy towarzysz. Owszem, uważał starca za pewnego rodzaju mentora, mimo to wolałby sam wybierać sobie przyjaciół. Nawet jeśli mieli oni nad głową ogromny napis o świadomym popieraniu Lorda Voldemorta.

A tak się złożyło, że ten konkretny przyjaciel, jeśli mógł go tak nazwać, jakiś czas temu miał dokładnie ten sam problem co on. A może nawet gorszy.

Westchnął cicho, by w wirze swoich szat wejść w zielonkawe płomienie strzelające w kominku, a następnie zachwiać się lekko na kosztownym, perskim dywanie.

\- Prosiłbym, żebyś użył zaklęcia. Moja żona nie byłaby zadowolona z popiołu na tym konkretnym dywanie – gdzieś z lewej strony usłyszał głos leniwie przeciągający głoski.

Zgodnie z wolą gospodarza, machnął krótko różdżką i skierował kominkowe pozostałości w niebyt.

Spojrzał w górę i napotkał zimne, stalowoszare tęczówki wpatrujące się w niego uważnie.

\- Nie powiem Severusie, zaskoczyła mnie twoja wiadomość – uśmiechnął się kpiąco – W ostatnich latach raczej z całych sił unikałeś konfrontacji. Nie chcę sobie nawet przypominać ile moich zaproszeń zignorowałeś.

\- Zmiana okoliczności – burknął i usiadł na fotelu jakby był u siebie.

Drugi mężczyzna skwitował to jedynie lekkim uniesieniem brwi i przywołał butelkę najlepszej, szkockiej whisky i dwie szklanki z lodem.

\- Na lepsze, czy gorsze?

\- Sam nie wiem – kiwnął głową dwukrotnie na znak, że potrzebuje podwójnej porcji.

\- Ale doszedłeś do wniosku, że to właśnie ja ci pomogę? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem – Ze wszystkich ludzi... Czyżby przypomniały ci się stare, dobre czasy?

\- Jakbyś nie wiedział, Lucjuszu – parsknął, gładząc palcem krawędź szklanki – Nie ma nikogo innego do kogo mógłbym się zwrócić.

\- Tak... Wywnioskowałem to z twojego listu. Skąd jednak pomysł, że jestem _w stanie_ ci pomóc?

\- Po prostu wiem – skwitował z ponurym uśmiechem.

\- Twoja tajemniczość chyba zaczyna mnie drażnić.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? - ale widząc upartą minę rozmówcy odpuścił i wyrzucił z siebie na wydechu – Dołohow mi coś powiedział.

Ku jego zdumieniu Lucjusz jedynie zaśmiał się, by po chwili pokręcić głową.

\- Wybacz mi – parsknął i znów pokręcił głową – Stary, dobry Dołohow. No, nie do końca stary – zachichotał – Zawsze miał tą wspaniałą umiejętność, prawda? Zmiana światopoglądu w mniej niż pół godziny. Mógłby konkurować w tej dziedzinie z naszym panem.

\- Wiesz... - wycedził jadowicie – Mnie to nie bawi. Raczej stawia w kłopotliwej sytuacji.

\- Co takiego ci powiedział? - wychylił się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Właśnie cały problem tkwi w tym, że prawdę Lucjuszu. Tylko prawdę.

\- I wynika z tego...?

\- Że jestem zimnym sukinsynem.

\- Przecież to nie nowość, Severusie.

\- Nie kpij – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby – Chodzi o to, że rozmowa zaczęła się od pewnego pragnienia, które nigdy nie zostanie zrealizowane.

\- A co? - wyszczerzył się blondyn, co zupełnie nie pasowało do jego codziennej, wyrachowanej postawy – Zapragnąłeś być Merlinem naszych czasów?

\- Nie – odpowiedział nad wyraz spokojnie – Moim marzeniem jest zanurzenie się w ciele słodkiej Anniki. Branie jej tak, że obojgu zabrakło by tchu. Patrzenie, jak obciąga mi swoimi jedwabistymi wargami.

\- O – postukał palcami o ścianę szklaneczki – Chyba zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego przyszedłeś akurat do mnie.

Skinął głową.

\- Być może tobie Dołohow nie zaserwował prania mózgu w pięknym stylu, ale nadal masz podobne doświadczenia.

\- To co innego – mruknął, tracąc resztki humoru – Sytuacja może wydawać się podobna, ale tak nie jest – okręcił wokół palca swój rodowy sygnet – Ciebie ogranicza tylko odmowa Antonina, jak się domyślam...

\- Annika także nie wydaje się chętna – wtrącił.

\- Gdyby Dołohow się zgodził, nie miałaby nic do gadania – machnął wypielęgnowaną dłonią, jakby odpędzał natrętną muchę – Wiesz przecież jak to działa. Kobiety mogą sobie być silne i wyzwolone, ale prawda jest taka, że nie mogą otwarcie sprzeciwić się woli męża.

Nagle przypomniała mu się Annika rzucająca ukradkowe spojrzenia na małą Dafne Greengrass.

\- A u mnie – Malfoy kontynuował jakby nie zauważył jego zamyślenia – To nie tylko kwestia umowy czy zgody, Severusie. Ja jestem związany rodowymi przysięgami. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jaka to by była hańba.

\- Zatem... Jak sobie poradziłeś? - westchnął zrezygnowany – Nie mogę przecież wiecznie do niej wzdychać. To jest chore.

\- Nie poradziłem sobie – odparł prosto – A teraz, kiedy nasz pan powrócił, zanurzam się we własnym piekle jeszcze częściej. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale jakaś samolubna część mnie liczyła na to, że więcej jej nie spotkam.

\- Cóż... mogę jej unikać.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

\- Taak? Już to widzę jak odmawiasz Czarnemu Panu. Co mu powiesz? Że nie będziesz odpowiadał na wezwania, bo na sam widok jego ulubienicy masz ochotę rżnąć wszystko co się rusza? O tak. Z pewnością będzie zachwycony.

\- To co mam zrobić? - warknął – A później? Za kilka lat jej syn idzie do szkoły, na Merlina! Nie pozbędę się jej w żaden sposób!

\- Nie przesadzasz? Znajdź sobie... no nie wiem, substytut czy coś.

\- Co...?

\- Czekaj – uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście – Daj mi skończyć. Co jest w niej takiego szczególnego, że zapragnąłeś właśnie jej? Z pewnością nie jest to pierwsza rudowłosa jaką zobaczyłeś. Przyznaję, ma niezwykle oczy, ale to chyba jeszcze nie powód...

\- Jej osobowość – przerwał mu z miną człowieka, któremu ktoś kazał wyznać największy sekret życia.

\- Osobowość... Możesz jaśniej?

\- Ona... jest nietypowa. Trochę jak miks sióstr Black. Troskliwość i miłość Andromedy, spryt i manipulacje Narcyzy z brutalnością i okrucieństwem Bellatrix.

\- Wiesz, że brzmisz jak zakochany idiota? - zapytał ze śmiechem.

Odpowiedział kpiącym uniesieniem brwi.

\- Prędzej Czarny Pan obdaruje nas wszystkich jednorożcami.

\- Oj – Lucjusz teatralnie załamał ręce – W takim razie to bardzo możliwe. Widziałeś jak zareagował na Alexandra?

\- Byłem tam.

\- Wszyscy myśleli, że chłopiec padnie trupem...

\- Tak, też mnie to zastanawia. Zgaduję, że także nie masz na to wyjaśnienia?

\- Niestety – zacmokał z niezadowoleniem – Odnośnie naszego pana... Jak zamierzasz tłumaczyć swoje małe wycieczki Dumbledore'owi, skoro nie możesz powiedzieć mu nic? Nawet nikłego kłamstewka?

\- Nie wiem jeszcze – wzruszył ramionami – A tak w ogóle, gdzie zgubiłeś Narcyzę?

Skrzywił się.

\- Opróżnia naszą skrytkę. Wybrała się na zakupy z Anniką i Bellą.

\- Doprawdy? Jestem ciekaw jak przechodnie reagują na ich widok.

Blondyn nie skomentował, zajęty przywoływaniem większej ilości alkoholu.

\- Wiesz już jakim cudem doszło do uniewinnienia?

\- Tylko przypuszczenia, jak na razie – odparł wyraźnie niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw – Narcyzie nie udało się skłonić Belli do zwierzeń. Annika również milczy jak zaklęta. Jednak moje kontakty w Ministerstwie są w posiadaniu kilku, wartych sypnięcia galeonem, kasków. Jeżeli założymy oczywiście, że o takie informacje nam chodzi...

\- Do rzeczy – warknął, niezbyt przejęty oburzoną miną Lucjusza za obcesowe przerwanie jego wywodu. Z autopsji wiedział, że mógłby tu siedzieć nawet tydzień, a i tak nie dobrnęliby do meritum.

\- Spieszy ci się? - zapytał uprzejmie.

\- Jakbyś nie wiedział – wykonał ponaglający gest.

\- No wiesz – prychnął Malfoy – Możesz tak traktować tych smarkaczy...

\- Błagam, Lucjuszu. Chce to skończyć _dzisiaj_.

Z miną godną primadonny Malfoy senior odpowiedział:

\- Chodzi o Karkarowa. Tyle wiem bez wydawania worków złota.

\- Cholera. To nam niewiele mówi. Chyba...

\- O, znam ten wyraz twarzy. Mów.

\- Być może doprowadzili do wymiany.

\- Wymiany? Hm, trudne do wykonania, ale nie niemożliwe. Jeżeli masz rację, wszystkiego dowiemy się już niebawem. Ale, ale... - zaczął, gdy Snape podnosił się z fotela – To nie wszystko.

Severus usiadł z powrotem i utkwił pytające spojrzenie w gospodarzu.

\- Doszły do mnie również bardzo intrygujące wieści, Severusie. O tobie.

Blondyn zawiesił w nim spojrzenie, wyraźnie bawiąc się niedomówieniami.

\- Tak? - zapytał spokojnie.

\- Podobno szukasz informacji o Adopcji Krwi.

Poczuł, że oblał go zimny pot, ale udało mu się utrzymać obojętną minę.

\- Widzę, że twoi szpiedzy jak zwykle spisali się na medal. Winszuję. - z kpiącym uśmiechem uniósł prawie pustą szklankę na znak toastu. Malfoy zignorował jego słowa.

\- Czyżbym o czymś nie wiedział?

\- Jest wiele rzeczy o których nie wiesz. I lepiej żebyś się nie dowiedział – dodał z naciskiem.

\- Nie zbyjesz mnie tak łatwo – zacmokał – Przecież wiesz, że możesz mi ufać. A nikt inny nie ma tak bogatych zbiorów. Mogłyby być pomocne.

Najpierw chciał odmówić bez poświęcenia nawet chwili na zastanowienie się. Jednak... Nie miał innego wyjścia, czyż nie? Sam nigdy nie znajdzie niczego przydatnego zwłaszcza, że musiał dzielić swój czas między poszukiwania a obowiązki.

Dumbledore _nie zabronił_ mu mówienia. Była mowa jedynie o Ministerstwie. Z drugiej strony Malfoy potrafił być bardziej niż przebiegły. Spojrzawszy w stalowoszare tęczówki, podjął decyzję.

Skinął głową.

* * *

Prawie dwie godziny i pół butelki whisky później udało mu się jako tako wyjaśnić większą część sprawy.

\- Ah, czyli Potter.

\- Mhm. Masz pomysł?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Musze się zastanowić.

\- Czarny Pan...

\- Dowie się i tak. Nawet jeśli nie ode mnie. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że uda ci się utrzymywać go w nieświadomości przez kolejnych kilka lat? - zakpił – Bądź poważny. Przecież nie polował na dzieciaka bez powodu – Snape zacisnął szczęki tak mocno, że zaczął bać się o swoje zęby – Z pewnością każe mieć na niego oko. Pierwszy patrol wszystko mu wyśpiewa, a wtedy...

\- Będę miał przejebane.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Niezbyt pocieszające.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli chciałbyś pocieszenia nie powiedziałbyś o tym akurat mi.

\- Niby kogo innego miałem do wyboru? - warknął, uciskając nasadę nosa.

\- Mogłeś nie mówić nikomu – wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy miałem dość. Szukam go od trzech miesięcy.

\- Ale po co? - zmarszczył delikatnie brwi.

\- Słucham? - oburzył się – Ty akurat powinieneś zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak ważny jest Potter dla Dumbledore'a.

\- Ty idioto! - Malfoy podniósł się gwałtownie i zaczął spacerować przed kominkiem – Właśnie dlatego powinieneś powiedzieć mi o tym wcześniej! Marnowałeś czas! - spojrzał na Snape'a w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś błysku zrozumienia w obsydianowych oczach. Nie dostrzegłszy go westchnął z frustracji i w akcie kapitulacji przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy – Nie rozumiesz? Jaka jest istota tej Adopcji?

\- Zmienia rodziców biologicznych – skwitował.

\- Tak – warknął – I robi to za pomocą modyfikacji kodu genetycznego. Zwłaszcza ty powinieneś to wiedzieć. Chyba, że tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów kupiłeś na Nokturnie.

\- Wiem o tym – zirytował się, ale jedyną widoczną oznaką było lekkie ściągnięcie warg.

\- W takim razie po co go szukasz? - zapytał spokojnie – To już nigdy nie będzie to samo dziecko. Efektów Adopcji nie da się zniwelować. Rozumiesz Severusie? Być może uda ci się odnaleźć chłopca który kiedyś był Harrym Potterem, ale nie przywrócisz mu właściwej postaci – pokręcił głową – To niewykonalne. Wszystko co się z nim wiązało, przepadło.

Snape jedynie siedział zamrożony szokiem.

\- Dlaczego...?

\- Ten stary dureń kazał ci go szukać? - zmrużył oczy – Zapewne po to by zająć czymś twój niespokojny umysł – zironizował – Oh, weź się w garść! Słuchaj nadal jego poleceń, ale... odpuść.

\- Nic by nie pomogło? Nawet gdyby jego nowi rodzice zdecydowali się anulować rytuał?

\- Dlaczego, na Merlina, mieliby to zrobić? - zapytał szczerze zdumiony.

\- Z czystej przyzwoitości – wywarczał, powoli odzyskując swoją naturalną prezencję.

\- Oczekujesz _przyzwoitości_ po kimś, kto przywłaszczył sobie dziecko? Daj spokój, przecież to nie koniec świata.

 _Być może dla ciebie._

* * *

Żaden z nich nie zauważył oczu śledzących każdy ich ruch zza arrasu.


End file.
